for the love of family senren banka version
by PersonaJoker
Summary: story credit go to Katy Rain Muhle. When the Yondaime family return they expect a warm welcome but that's not the case at all. But they and the villager who sabotage him have no idea who he truly is at all. Crossover with VN Senren Banka with One Piece element. If you don't like it then go easy on the review please
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The return

Naruto Uzumaki now is walking to the Hokage Office. The Hokage suddenly asked him to come for a talk. Weren't they just talk about the accident with Mizuki a few day ago? Naruto just walk to the Hokage tower grumbling about missing his daily ramen. Naruto then spots the Hokage standing just outside of his office waiting for him which is rare since he always waits for him in the office. The old man then asked him about his progression of his education in the ninja academy. He felt weird since he can sense pity and guilt in the old man when he tells him he going to be the greatest.

After he and the old man just outside of his office, the old man apologies to him at what about to transpire, he also tells him to keep an open mind and he hope that Naruto will forgive him one day. The old man then opens the door and what happened in here will make Naruto's mask break on that day.

When Naruto walks in the office, he was greeting by the Yondaime who sitting at the seat originally for the old man; there also a long red hair woman standing near him with two kids at her side. The first was a little girl who only three year old with twin tail. The other one just about his age and have her red hair tie to a pony tail. He wonders just how the Yondaime alive but the Yondaime next word banish his though.

"Ah Naruto I'm glad you're here." Minato said with a smile.

"Look at you. You already just as handsome as your father." Said Kushina

"….. I'm sorry Father?" Asked Naruto disbelief

"That's right son! I told you he takes after me didn't I Kushina?" Said Minato

"Whatever. At least he had my face." Said Kushina as the two didn't know that they are digging an already large hole.

"Naruto I'm sure you already familiar with the Yondaime Hokage and this is Kushina Uzumaki. They are your parent." Said Sarutobi with a grim expression

Naruto just stood there and double check to see if the old man was joking with him or not but there isn't a single trace of lie in his mind at all.

"Sochi are you okay?" Asked Kushina

Naruto just standing there trying to wake up from this joke. Minato then said "Now I know what you're thinking: How come it took us a long time to come home? Well with Jiraiya and Tsunade take care of you, we just figured we wait a while and train Mito a little more. I bet those two train your ass off huh? Oh come meet your sister."

"Is that Naruto nii-san?" asked the little girl

"That right Narumi-chan. That is Naruto nii-san." Mito said warmly to her. She then walks up to Naruto then said

"Hello Naruto nii-san. I'm Mito and I'm your younger twin. This is Narumi the youngest among us. I'm truly glad to finally meet you nii-san." Said Mito looking at Naruto warmly.

"Haha. They always want to meet you ever since then we told them about you. It seems like yesterday whe-" "That enough Minato." Interrupted Sarutobi

"What is it Sarutobi?" Asked Minato

"I told you to listen before you did anything. Now you have no idea what you just did" Said Sarutobi as the idiot in front of him have no idea what happened in those years.

"… So you knew huh?" Said Naruto restraining himself

"Yes and I'm truly sorry my boy for keeping this from you." Sarutobi said sadly. He not surprises he hate him; hell, he hates himself now. He only knows about Minato and Kushina leaving via letter told him that they entrust Naruto to Jiraiya and Tsunade while they train Mito to control the Kyuubi charka when Naruto was entrusted with the soul. He hopes that Naruto won't do anything drastic like tearing the village in two for this.

"He couldn't say anything because it was an S-rank secret sweetie." Said Kushina

"And I'm sure that you know all about that since you're in the ninja academy." Minato said looking at the paper with a proud smile.

"Minato, we need to talk. These are not happy moment and I hate to say this but thing didn't go that way you hoped all those years ago." Sarutobi said looking at Naruto with sadness.

"Am I free to go now Hokage-Sama?" Asked Naruto

"But Sochi-" "Yes you can Naruto and I'm truly sorry about all of this." Said Sarutobi interrupting Kushina as Naruto left the office.

Word got out that the Yondaime return from the dead. The village celebrating thinking he comes back to finish the job only for Minato to release his fury at the villager for what they did to his son. A lot of villager confuse by that but shock when they heard that the so-called demon is actually the Yondaime's son. Many after hearing that knew they were in big trouble.

Kushina went on a rampage, attacking any villager that had hurt Naruto. She hurts them so badly that Minato has to give her a house arrest although he more than wants to let her do it very much. Kushina claim that he didn't love Naruto at all only for him to said that he would gladly trade his place.

The two then blame Jiraiya and Tsunade but Mito then said it was their fault in the beginning since they entrust to Naruto to someone who not even family and they should have kept track of him instead of blindly entrust to someone else. The family understands that Naruto hate them and vow to do whatever it takes to redeem.

"Order up Naruto-kun" Said Ayame as she handed him his ramen. She truly feels sorry for him. While Naruto suffer here his family out there having good time and have a gall to come back here expect everything to be okay when they seal the Kyuubi in him and throw him to the wolf. When his parent come here asked about Naruto, she nearly take the closest knife to attack him. She only tells them Naruto Isn't here and chase them away.

"Naruto are you okay?" Asked Ayame concern since he hadn't touch his favorite food at all.

"Oh. I'm alright Ayame-nee." Said Naruto forcing a smile.

The truth, he feels like crap. All this time, the old man know about this and he not even tell him at all. He wants to hate the old man but he was there for him since the beginning. And even led him to meeting his true love. He didn't know what to do after that day so the only thing he could do is demolish a mountain to calm down. He really hopes that no one see that.

He didn't know what to feel about his family at all. When he thinks about them, all he wants to remove their heart out and crush them. He stopped that though immediately, if he did that then he knows different to those villagers and the last thing he needs is sink to their level. Those villagers when they know about him being Yondaime's son they start treat him like a prince. They and his parent tried to approach him at his apartment and thanks to that many times he had force to sleep in an alley already. They want to pamper him now, FORGET it because he no longer wants any acknowledgement from him anymore. He just wants to leave here but all of his precious people still here and not to mention I tried hard to become a shinobi while lay low so quiting now like slapping myself in the face.

He has success evaded many attempts to track him down but he can't never have evaded Narumi. The girl could find him no matter where he hides. Seriously, did she subconsciously use Kenbunshoku Haki or something? She would always run away from home and whenever she got a chance and hunt him down, much to his annoyance since he has to bring her back secretly in front of the estate. He didn't hate her but he doesn't want to see his "parent" anytime soon.

"Okay but I'm here if you need me." Said Ayame not convince since she could see the bag under his eye and even if clean but she could still see some trace of dirt in his finger as well. God, he looks like he just come back from the dead.

"Nii~san. Nii~san"

Oh crud he forgot about Narumi. Before he could dash away something already caught his leg. He looks down and sighed "How many time have I told you not to call me that Narumi?"

"Up. Up" Said Narumi putting her hand up in the air gleefully

Naruto sighed again and pick her up and put her on his lap. He can't hate Narumi at all, she still too small and know nothing about all of this.

"Why are you here, Narumi?" Asked Naruto already knowing his answer

"For nii~san." Said Narumi cheerfully

"How did you escape this time?" Asked Naruto and though " _What the hell is wrong with these babysitter, they have ONE simple job and they can't even do it right_?"

"Babysitter said I'm a tomato." Said Narumi pouting. She knows what's tomato and she didn't like it.

Naruto signed again and about to bring her back AGAIN then a voice speaks out "There you are. I have been looking over for you." Mito huffing as she reaches them.

"Mito nee-chan" Said Narumi happily

" _Great. Just what I need._ " Though Naruto. Although he sighed in relief since he only senses her and her parent are nowhere in sight.

"How many time have I tell you not to runaway from home." Said Mito as she seeing Narumi on her brother lap. She smiled happily as she too wishes for something similar with her brother as well.

"Nii-san"

"Don't call me that." Naruto said irritably

"I'll never stop calling you nii-san." Mito said seriously

"Haizzz. I take it that you're here for her." Said Naruto as he points at Narumi

"I was but seeing her in good hand I'll have some ramen." Said Mito as she sits down ordering ramen.

Before when Ayame meet the family, she glares at the parent while dragging Mito to the back and chewing her out. Mito could only cry and on her knee begging for forgiveness. She tells Ayame that she once tries to visit Naruto by herself when she can't convince her parent to visit him but lost in the progress. Her parent found her and scold her for that.

After hearing that, Ayame start to soften and the two talks about many thing and their relationship is better. Ayame believe that they can be brother and sister again if they work out their different

When Ayame preparing the order, there is silence between the two and the sound of Narumi pointing at anything new and ask "What is that". Mito broke the silence

"So how was your day Nii-san?"

"Just normal." Said Naruto ending the conversation

Ayame frowned but keep on listening as she bring out the order. The two ate in silence and it was about time she leaves. She wants to fix this but it has to be another day since it's time for Narumi to go to bed and Naruto look like he doesn't want to talk to her at all

"It was nice spending time with you Nii-san." Said Mito

Naruto just silence. Mito carried the tired Narumi and was about to go until "Tell your parent to find a babysitter who can actually do their job." Said Naruto quietly

"They are your parent too." Mito retorted.

Naruto just silence and Mito said "Okay… Tomorrow is team replacement. We love you Nii-san". She then goes back home

"I know you're upset Naruto-kun but you should give her a chance. Don't let this ruin you." Said Ayame

Naruto just look at Ayame with raised eyebrow. Ayame then continue "The Naruto-kun I know is someone who never let something like this bother him. You always strike to be different from other and no matter what the villagers do, you never hate them. You not the person who hate someone else like this and I pray that day will never come. Hate is an emotion that could ruin other. So please Naruto, I'm not saying you have to forgive them but don't hate them." Said Ayame

Naruto could only look at Ayame and said "Ayame-nee, even the Buddha have a certain limit for toleration. If it the old me I would have lash out to them already. But I don't because I'm tired from all of that. Right now, I don't want to be near them at all because I still not sure this is love or this is just a redemption for what they did. I may reconsider it in time but not now I guess." Said Naruto looking at Ayame with a small smile as he walks out.

Ayame look on surprise as he more mature then she knows. She smiles happily and said "Don't worry Naruto-kun. That's all I asked. Oh and there's an earthquake a few day ago so be careful on your way home."

Naruto hearing that sweat drop. He walks home then a voice speaks up in his mind "You did the right thing there Master."

"Thanks for the compliment. You should know by now that I may be cruel but not that cruel." Said Naruto

"This's coming from a guy who bring down a mountain to relieve stress." The voice said gigging.

"Shup up." Naruto smirking

"Okkkaaaayyy I have decided on the Jounin that will be assigning to a passing genin." Said Minato tired

(Skip to team 7)

"Since there had to be a change because of my daughter, team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Mito Namikaze, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. The team leader will be Hatake Kaka-" "I want in that squat." Kushina interrupted. She had been helping Minato with paperwork thus has no time to reconnect with her son. This is a chance for her to do so and won't give up without a fight.

"Kushina-sama. I already pi-" "I don't care if the god pick it, I want to be in that squat, NOW!" Said Kushina

Shikaku rubbing his temper as he understood why Kushina did this and can only mumble one word "Troublesome".

 **NOTE: What do you think? Is this story OK? If there's anything please review or PM me please**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto right now is preparing to go to the Ninja Academy today. Since his mask start to slipping he decided to change into his favorite outfit ( **Elsword white outfit at above except the hair** ). He has a chance to get out of the village and fighting human instead of Curse God for once. It quite an interesting experience but quite tiresome. Not to mention he can get away from his "parent". He might not hate them but that doesn't mean he'll forgive them either. He went through hell because of their decision and now they think they can walk to him and expecting him to forgive and forget. Fat chance!

"Master I know that you angry but don't hold on to it so much. If the girls seeing you like this their heart will broke." Said the voice

"I know Murasame but I just can't. Although I don't have to worry since I have you to help me after all." Said Naruto

"Master! It seems you have become quite a playboy yourself. Ahhh what shall I do when Master trying to lay a hand on the defenseless me?" Said Murasame fake sobbing

"There are many word to describe you but I don't think "defenseless" is not one of them at all." Said Naruto

"How dare you Master? I'm still a delicate lady." Said Murasame as Naruto zoned out ignoring her as he walks to the Academy. When he steps outside he was greet by Ayame which is weird since she rarely visits this place.

"Hi Ayame-nee." Said Naruto greeting her

"Hi Naruto-kun and look at you. With that outfit you might steal many lady hearts in no time." Said Ayame happily

"I rather not at all Ayame-nee but thanks." Said Naruto with a small smile

Ayame look at Naruto and couldn't help but blush. To thinks this hunk before her was her little brother. The clothes truly make the people. After looking at Naruto, she shakes her head and said "Anyway Naruto I want to asked you something."

"What is it?" Asked Naruto

"It's about Mito." Said Ayame. Naruto could only sigh and said

"I told you yesterday already Ayame-nee I'll reconsider it and that's it. But if you are worried, then I can assure you that I can at least try to set aside thing and working alongside her."

"Um. I know and thanks Naruto-kun." Said Ayame as Naruto walks past her and gave her a wave.

"Okay everyone I want you all to settle down." Iruka said to his now graduated student, who were busy chatting among themselves. He looks around and noticed Naruto still not here. He would have gone ahead and start but he decided to wait.

" _It seems it just yesterday that you're a hopeless knucklehead huh Naruto?_ " Though Iruka smiling. Naruto had grown from the first day since then. He knows that Naruto had struggled so much and no teacher was there to help him. Heck they even sabotage him thus making his blood boil. And then another thing that make his blood boil is Naruto's parent. Not Mito since he had heard about the yesterday event from Teuchi himself. After he heard what happened, he was enraged at the couple. How could they abandoned him like that and come back act like nothing happened? It was inexcusable. They didn't have the right to call themselves his parent after that. Sighing he sits back to his chair and open a book as he waiting for Naruto.

"Hello is this seat taken?" Asked Mito

"Ummm. N.o.o..." Said Hinata as she looks away

"Hey Mito come sit with us." Said Ino at the girl

Mito just ignore Ino as she had already heard about the heir/heiress name from her father and also the possible candidates of the one she will most likely team up with and she hopes that she didn't got pair with the group of fangirls. She had been going to the Academy for those day that Naruto absent and already figured out who acts like what here. She hates the fangirls as they are a bad excuse of a kunoichi as they fangirling her hated idiot Uchiha Sasuke.

She only got one word for him "Bastard". He was a self-proclaim avenger, attention seeker, love showing out and a brooder. She didn't like him at all ever since she go to the Academy, she became the most popular girl since then must to the dismay of the fangirls and herself. She had seen the Uchiha shamelessly checking on her many time which she feels disgusted by it. Not to mention he not even ashamed of doing that at all… Yarou.

Of all the people here she noticed that Hinata who was always looking at the door like she was expecting someone walk in at the time and sighed in disappointment when Iruka marked Naruto as absent. She had already figured out that Hinata may have a crush on her brother as she will try to get the two together. But she didn't know that Naruto already had someone else already and already aware of Hinata feeling but doesn't like her like that at all.

"Thank you." Said Mito as she sat down. Hinata wasn't expecting Mito to sit next to her and surprise when Mito said

"Umm… Well you already know my name and I know yours… I was wondering if you like to be friends." Mito knows how to make friends but she doesn't know what to say to a shy girl like Hinata but she doesn't give up, she truly wants to become friends with her.

"You… You want to become friends with me?" Shuttering Hinata in shocked as she trying to hide her blush.

"Yeah if it okay with you." Said Mito. Hinata could only nod as she can't believe that she's friend with her crush's sister. She didn't have friends before due to her shyness so the only thing she can do is looking in front of her and keeping quiet.

"Cool." Said Mito

"Haizzzz. Well I gave him time although I can't blame him at all." Iruka muttered as he was about to start his speech then the door open as a new Naruto walks in the class.

Death silence after that as the classmate look at Naruto new clothes. Many fangirls don't know they should be angry at Naruto for making them blushed or switch to fangirling Naruto. The one affected the most are Hinata and Mito. Hinata was very close to fainting when she sees a much more good-looking Naruto. Mito blushed when she sees her brother is much more handsome then yesterday. The clothes changing truly have great effect on people.

Naruto walks in confused why the class suddenly silence. He looks at Iruka and said amusingly "Wow Iruka-sensei did your speech level up to the point it can make people speechless already?"

Iruka just stay silent for a while then break it "You baka I have you know my speech is interesting but never mind what happened to your clothes?"

"Well after many things happening I decided to change that all." Said Naruto shrugging.

"Ha the only thing hasn't change is you failed so what are you doing here dead last?" Said Kiba

"Huh are you blind or something? What is this on my forehead?" Asked Naruto

"Maybe the Hokage gave you the special treatment since you are his son." Sneered Kiba and as soon as he finished he suddenly felt his head was flying. Kiba snapped out of it and touching his neck while sweating.

"Choose your word carefully MUTT or that will be the last. I don't have favor from him at all because I earned this." Said Naruto secretly directing his KI on Kiba.

Iruka surprise that Kiba suddenly sweating and touching his neck but before he could ask Shikamaru cut him "So how did you earn it?"

"That… belong to the "Need-not-to-know" category Shikamaru." Said Naruto put his finger on his lip smirking and walk to the back seat.

Iruka and the class surprise at his 180-degree change of attitude. While Iruka knew that Naruto was wearing a mask before but never expect his true face to be like this. When Iruka start his speech Naruto then found Mito sitting next to Hinata. Naruto then said

"Can we talk Mito?"

"Sure Nii-san anything you want." Said Mito surprised

"Listen I don't hate you and I appreciate you for trying to be there for me and I may not hate you or your parent but I'm not forgive you either. But since we may have to working together on a mission so I at least can put aside that and working together with you." Said Naruto

"What about Mom and Dad?" Asked Mito

"Please don't talk to me about them right now because it'll be long time before I can even see their face let alone talk to them." Said Naruto

"Don't worry Nii-san take all the time you need." Said Mito holding her hand as she places it on her chest or more precisely her still-developing chest.

"Oi you can let go now." Said Naruto as Mito realized what she doing but she was too late.

"Naruto-baka what do you think you are doing?" Shout out Haruno as she punching Naruto. Naruto could only sigh as he saw that mile away then he whispers "Tekkai". Haruno punch connect him and everyone wince as they hear a bone-cracking sound. Thinking it from Naruto but to their surprise it was Haruno clutching her broken knuckle as she rolling around screaming. Naruto looks at remaining fangirls who tried to punch him and said

"Anyone else want to try their luck?" The fangirls immediately scram back to their sit afraid.

"That was mean Master. That pink hair thing looks like she barely trains and you use a move that could stop a cannon. Her hand probably hurt like hell now." Said Murasame snickering

"It's not my fault that she tried to attack me and I doubt this is the last time. At least it'll make her obedient for a little." Said Naruto smirking as he walks to the back seat and sit down ignoring shock look from his ex-classmate. Everyone could only watch in shock as they knew Naruto would never lay a hand on his crush before let alone making her screaming in pain like now. Iruka could only facepalm as he calling medic to get Sakura's hand treat.

After Sakura return after getting her hand treat Iruka then start announcing the team placement and then

"… Team 8 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hyuuga Hinata. Your jonin sensei will be Kurenai Yuuhi." Iruka said

"W-We're not in the same team." Said Hinata shuttered in sadness

"It's okay. We can meet after mission or team meeting, right?" Mito asked with a smile

"R-Right." Hinata gave a small smile

"Team Ten will be consist of Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akamichi and Shikamaru Nara." Said Iruka

"WHAT?" Shout out Ino

"Jeez Ino. Lower the volume, would you?" Shikamaru said lazily covering his ear

"This has to be mistake Iruka-sensei. I'm pair up with these two-lazy bumps?" Ino shout out

"Geez thank" Said Shikamaru

"The decision is final Ino. Your jonin sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi." Said Iruka

"Sensei what about team seven?" Asked Sakura as she looks at Sasuke, Mito and Naruto with a little fear.

"Well Sakura there is a little change in your team." Said Iruka

"What changes sensei?" Asked Sakura

"Yeah there was quite a change for this team. Team 7 consist of Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki Nami-" "It's Uzumaki only I have no desire the other one." Said Naruto interrupted coldly send a shiver down to Iruka spine as how cold the voice is.

"NO" Groan Haruno

"Naruto UZUMAKI, Sasuke Uchiha-" "YES. Eat that Ino-pig." Shout out Sakura at the fuming Ino

"Will you let me finish?! Sasuke Uchiha and Mito Uzumaki Namikaze. Your sensei will be Kushi-" CROP was the sound of the table got crush into splinter by Naruto's grip making everyone in the classroom recoil in shock.

"Please! Continue Iruka-sensei." Said Naruto gritting his teeth.

Iruka swallow a lump and continue "Since your team have 4 people Hatake Kakashi will be the additional jonin sensei for your squat." CRASH the table Naruto sitting on was spitting in two. The class look fearfully at his strength. Naruto then breath out to calm himself and said "So they are now targeting my life as a shinobi now. Do I have put a fist to their face to message them clearly that I don't want to be close to them?" Asked Naruto angrily.

Iruka could only look at Naruto sadly as he felt powerless at this situation. He can only wish Naruto good luck. After that, other team go with their respective jonin and only team seven left behind. Naruto could only sign as his info about Kakashi lateness was spot on he hopes with Kushina as their teacher she could at least got him to be here on time. Naruto then sense that the two already behind the door as the door slide open revealing Kushina and Kakashi. Kushina looks around found her son looking better than before. She wonders where he got that clothes but at least it better than the jumpsuit he had before. At the beginning, she expects for Naruto's trap but nothing at all making her confuse.

"Alright Team 7 follow me." Said Kushina as she gone to the roof

When the four walks up to the roof they already seeing Kushina waiting for them and Kakashi greet them with a "Yo"

"Okay today we have to talk about our name, like, dislike, hobby and dream for the future." Said Kakashi

"Um how do we do that sensei?" Asked Sakura making Naruto roll his eye

"Haizzz. Then I start first My name is Kakashi Hatake. My like is not your concern, my dislike is too much to talk and both my dream and hobby are not suit for young ear." Said Kakashi

"He called that an introduction?" Asked Murasame and Naruto just passive looking at him

"I'll show you how it's done. I'm Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. My like are reading, training and all of my children; My dislike are pervert, criminals and anyone dare to harm my precious people. My dream is to have my family whole." Said Kushina looking at Naruto with warm eye.

"Okay your turn" Said Kakashi as he points at Sakura

"Okay my name is Sakura Haruno. I love reading and" looking at Sasuke "I dislike NARUTO" Naruto just look uncared "My dream is" looking at Sasuke again and squeal making the rest sweat drop at her.

"Wwwwoooow!" Murasame is speechless at that.

"Ooookay. You next" Kakashi point at Sasuke

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My like and dislike are not your business. My dream is to kill a certain person and restore my clan." The last part he said while looking at Mito which she looks disgusted and Kushina looking disapproved

"My name is Mito Uzumaki Namikaze. My like is Tou-san, Kaa-san, Narumi-chan and Nii-san. My dislike is UCHIHA. My dream is to be the best kunoichi." Said Mito

Kushina and Kakashi now look at Naruto. Naruto looks and said "My Name is Naruto Uzumaki. I have a lot of likes and my dislike is my "Family"." Kushina hurt when she hearted that. "You can think whatever my dream is I don't care about it at all."

Kakashi raises his eyebrow since in his profile said he want to be a Hokage and this Naruto is not hyperactive like in the report at all but he shrugged it off since it doesn't change that he's a dead last.

"Well now that's over. Tomorrow you guy will have a survival test to see if you are the real shinobi," Said Kakashi and as expect the "we already did that" respond from Sakura but to his surprise Naruto just sit there quiet.

"My is different and I'm the only one testing you. Oh and don't eat breakfast or you'll throw up." Said Kakashi as shunshin away

"Is he for real? A meal is an important thing before the battle and he said to skip." Said Murasame

"He's tricking us and I see two idiots fall for that already." Said Naruto

"Naruto could you stay for a minute? The rest is dismissed." Said Kushina

After the three leave Naruto said "What do you want? Kushina-sama?"

Sochi please I'm truly-" "Save it! I don't want to hear your sorry. There's one thing to be clear, right now I have half the mind to just take off my headband and throw it to your face. But no, I already promise the old man that I'll at least try to be a shinobi so basically, I don't have any dream involve shinobi at all. I don't hate you but that doesn't mean I forgive you either so just keep your distance while I keep mine. Can you at least do that Kushina-sama?" Said Naruto

Kushina was about to cry but held back. She doesn't deserve to cry; She doesn't deserve sympathy; She doesn't deserve to be called a mother. She did deserve every word he said to her.

"Haiizzz… Look I may not like you but if it's mission then I'm willing to put it aside just a LITTLE. But that doesn't mean you're allow to try anything at all now if you excuse me I have to go home if it's a home that it." Said Naruto walking away

Kushina just standing there recall about what happened when she talks to Iruka. The man was angry -rightfully so- at her and Minato about what they did and she thanks him for being there for Naruto. The only thing Iruka told her was he'll forgive her when Naruto did and she understood that. She makes a mistake and she intend to fix it no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The bell test

In the Yondaime estate, Kushina now retelling Minato about the event today. Minato quite surprise since Naruto was nothing like in his profile at all. He was more level head and have no interest at Sakura like in the report said. If Minato find out that the instructor writing false info on his profile head going to roll. In that night, when the family was about to have dinner, knocking was heard at the door. Mito coming to open the door to find the Sarutobi is at the door. Sarutobi then said

"Hello Mito-chan. Mind if I come in? I need to talk to your mother about something." Said Sarutobi

Mito nodded as she leads him to the dining room. Minato and Kushina saw him and Minato said "Sarutobi what are you doing here?"

"Good evening to you all. Actually, I want to talk to Kushina about tomorrow." Said Sarutobi

"Okay then sit down. We can talk at dinner." Said Kushina. Sarutobi sits down and after taking a bite he asked

"Kushina, tomorrow your team going to have a survival test am I right?" Ask Sarutobi. Seeing Kushina nodded he continues "Listen it's about Naruto."

"So what are you saying? Do you think Naruto will fail it?" Said Kushina angrily

"Actually, it's the opposite. I assume you already seen his 180-degree change of attitude, right?" Asked Sarutobi

Kushina widen her eyes as she said "Wait do you know something about this Sarutobi? Tell me!"

"I'm sorry Kushina I can't tell you about that because I promise him to keep it a secret. In time you'll know or he'll tell you about it." Said Sarutobi

"So what? You coming here just to asked me and not answering any of my question at all?" Said Kushina

"No Kushina. I'm here to tell you that in the tomorrow test, if you're decided to test Naruto then under no circumstance, do NOT underestimate Naruto. I tried to warn Kakashi but it only fell into deaf-ear." Said Sarutobi seriously

"What do you mean Sarutobi? Is something matter?" Asked Minato

"That's all I can tell you, you have to find out tomorrow. Now if you excuse me, I have to go back home and Kushina, I hope you heed my warning." Said Sarutobi as he leaves the house.

The family now in silence. Kushina then break the silence "Well. I guess I'll just let Kakashi do all the testing tomorrow. That way I can see the reason why."

"Yeah. I think that the best. Now let's clean up and sleep. You two going to have a test tomorrow right?" Said Minato as he standing up cleaning. The family then go to sleep for tomorrow.

At the morning at the training field, we see Sakura and Sasuke are sitting down, leaning to the poll sleepy. After two hours, Mito and Kushina appeared found the two. Mito and Kushina could only snickering as the two came here on time and waiting, but Naruto is nowhere in sight at all. After a while, Kakashi appeared as he said "Good morning all. Sorry I'm late, there's a new limit edition for my book so I have to waiting quite long. After that, I have to go back because I forgot my stuff."

"LIAR. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA DO WE HAVE TO WAIT?" Shout out Sakura making everyone cringe.

"Now now. That's why I said sorry am I right? Huh? Where's Naruto?" Asked Kakashi as he and Kushina looking around.

"Ahhhh. That was a good nap." Said Naruto as he jumps down from the tree.

"NARUTO-BAKA. WHY ARE YOU LATE?" Shout Sakura again making everyone cringe.

"Technically I'm not late at all. I already here since the beginning after all." Said Naruto

" _If what he said is true then he's quite good at hiding his presence._ " Though Kushina, Mito

"Now now let settler down. I'll explain about the survival test." Said Kakashi as he pulls out a clock and put it on the poll.

"He carries a clock and he still late?" Asked Murasame disbelief

"That just who he is so don't bother." Said Naruto. Kakashi then take out three bells and said

"Here is the test. You four will have to take the bell from me. The one who got the bell will pass while the one who don't get the bell will fail and return to the academy." To his surprise only Sakura and Sasuke shows reaction while Naruto and Mito remain impassive. He just shrugged it and continue

"Not only that the one who doesn't get the bell shall be tie on to the poll as they have to watch other eat lunch." Again to his surprise only Sasuke and Sakura hugging their stomach while the other two remain the same

"Wow both of you are idiots. You skipping breakfast just because he told you to, you do that and you basically handling the fight to him." Said Naruto looks amused making the said two glaring at him.

" _Okay what's going on? Mito I can understand but Naruto? He's nothing like the report told me at all. He's more level head then I though. Is this what the Hokage told me yesterday?_ " Though Kakashi as he didn't know that Kushina also had similar though. But to his wisdom again, he once again just shrugged it off.

"Another thing, your time limit is when the clock strike 12 and you can use any meaning to get the bell. Weapon also fine." Said Kakashi

"Sensei, won't you get hurt?" Asked Sakura making other looking at her weirdly.

"Don't worry. I still am a Jonin." "I think what you mean is lazy-ass Jonin but still Jonin." Interrupted Naruto making Kakashi glare at him and said

"Oh I'm pretty sure I can take down a dead last easily." But Naruto only look at him with a smirk which confuse him and Kushina. Kakashi just go back and said

"Okay does anyone have any question?" Seeing no one said anything he continue "Then START." As the four genin disappear.

"So master what's your plan?" Asked Murasame

"Oh don't worry. I already got one." Said Naruto

At the field Kakashi look around and though " _Hmmm. They are hiding quite well even Naruto as well. Maybe he truly changes._ " "Hey let's do this fair and square." " _Or not_ "

"Well aren't you the odd one?" Asked Kakashi

"The odd one is your hair." Said Naruto as he charges at Kakashi. Kakashi dodges go behind him using Sennen Goroshi but to his surprise it was a clone. When Kakashi was about to read his book, many shuriken strike him but he turns into a log. Kakashi then spot Sakura as he using "hell viewing" Genjutsu on her making her screaming and faint. After that Sasuke and Kakashi engage in a Taijutsu fight with it end by Sasuke being buried. After caught Naruto sneaking with the Bento Kakashi engaging with Mito. The two engages then the bell rang. Right now, Naruto was tied to the pole and the three was sitting near him. Kakashi sighed in disappointment. This is not a genin team at all. It like a group of kids gather into one and performing horribly. When he was assign for this team, he was excited to be teaching Sasuke as they share the Sharingan. He intends to train and Sasuke and use the team to support the Uchiha. It's not favorite since the whole team in it could it? Unknown to him, Naruto had use Kenbunshoku Haki and pick up his recent though as he unnoticed clenching his teeth at this bastard of a Jonin. Naruto can't wait after the Chunin Exam because as promise to the old man, if he dissatisfied to this he had the right to resign immediately. Naruto was cut of by his musing when Kakashi said

"I'll be back for a bit. You three will stay here and eat lunch but DO NOT share with Naruto got it?" Said Kakashi as he shunshin away meeting with Kushina. Kushina then said

"Well? How did they do?" Asked Kushina even though she saw the test and sad at how Naruto fight. She wonders what did Sarutobi mean by what he said yesterday?

"Well they did horribly." Said Kakashi uncaring since he knows the council probably demand him to teach Sasuke even if the team failed.

"Name their weakness." Said Kushina as she glaring at Kakashi. She doesn't like him at all for abandoning her son. She knew she's not any better but she resolves herself that she will make up for him no matter what.

"Well Sakura have book smart but lack in all field when it come to fighting, she easily fell for the simplest Genjutsu because she way too fixated on Sasuke but she had a bit of promise. Sasuke could be considering a prodigy when it come to his skills like his report said but he's a loner. He didn't ask or accept help from anyone at all because he thinks them as a nuisance but he is still a low to mid genin. Mito by the far the best member, she's fast and had quite variety of skills and jutsus. Not to mention the Rasengan and many Ninjutsu as well. I have to commend you for teaching her, she even figuring out the true purpose of the test. I truly believe that she's about high genin to low chunin. Naruto by far is the worst student. He had no strategy, no plan, just fistfight he learns from the street. Not to mention a one-track mind when it come to fighting making him an open book which is very dangerous. I think the action before probably he picks from somewhere and it's probably just a fluke that he knows about the breakfast thing. All in all, Naruto is NOT ready to be a shinobi." Explained Kakashi

"I don't understand. He even beat Mizuki and judging from what Iruka said, he got the strength so why?" Asked Kushina

"With Mizuki probably just dumb luck and at the classroom probably there are some Kyuubi charka leftover acting to his emotion. That the more reason he's not ready and not to mention he's also a dead last too."

"Dead-last? But what about what Sarutobi said yesterday? You should have heard as well since he said he already talk to you about this." Said Kushina

"The Sandaime probably just exaggeration because he closes to Naruto. That why I just ignore it." Said Kakashi. Kushina was about to said something when something caught her eye.

"Wait what's Naruto doing?" Kushina asked. Kakashi looks and his face instantly chalk white pale.

(Few minutes earlier)

"So that's how that bastard think of me huh?" Said Naruto

"Phase two then Master?" Said Murasame

Naruto just smirk and instantly he got out of the rope much to the surprise of the other. Mito then said

"Nii-san how did you get out?"

"It's easy to get out from something like that. Haizz. Now I'm hungry." Said Naruto

"There's no way we going to share." Said Sakura making Mito glare at her

"Who said I want your?" Said Naruto as he opens the scroll as he takes out… potatoes?

"Um Nii-san are you going to eat that?" Asked Mito

"Of course. That's why I'm take it out after all." Said Naruto

"But how are you going to gather fire? Right now it's not even autumn at all so gathering leaf quite hard." Said Mito

"Of course not. Gathering them is to tiresome so I'm going to use this as bonfire." Said Naruto bringing out a familiar orange book that he swapped with his kunai with his Ope Ope no Mi ability.

At the present time, Kakashi chalked white pale as he searched his ninja pouch. To his horror, it's not there at all and it's about second away to become bonfire. Kakashi immediately charge in while thinking when he managed to take that. Kushina stay back as she trying to control her laugh while thinking " _Could it be he charge head on on purpose? But still this bring a question; How did sochi manage to do that within the eyes of two jonins?_ "

As Naruto was about to light up when a voice shouts out "STOP RIGHT THERE." Naruto then dodges the blur that fly straight at him. Naruto looks and find out it was Kakashi. Kakashi stands up and said

"Put that book down and nobody get hurt."

"About time you're here. So here the thing Ha-ta-ke! Pass the team or this book will become bonfire and don't try anything smart, I slipped in an explosive note in the page and one slip, the book will ablaze. So what's it going to be?" Asked Naruto waving the book shocking the other three as he had just threatened a jonin.

"Oh and what make you so sure that I treasure that book?" Bluffing Kakashi but Naruto don't buy it as he said

"Oh so you don't have any problem if I use it as a bonfire then?" Said Naruto preparing the seal. Seeing that Kakashi panic as he doesn't know what to do? If he accepts he'll be a laughing stock to other since he was being blackmail by a genin even a dead last of all. But if he refuses his precious will burn and it's a limited edition. Why Kakashi wonders what to do Naruto said

"Tick-tock-tick-tock Kakashi. Oh well, since this book is not important to you then-" the book starting to produce smoke and it took 0.1 sec to Kakashi to reach

"OKAY OKAY you pass. Please give it back to me." Shout out Kakashi

"You should have said so in the beginning." Said Naruto as he throws the book to Kakashi. Before Kakashi could rejoin Naruto said

"Oh by the way, if I found out that I failed then you'll find your secret stack set ablaze." As to prove that he throwing another book at Kakashi. Kakashi realize it and frighten for his precious.

"Well since I pass might as well get some ramen." Naruto said as he walking away ignoring the shock of the other. Sasuke was enraged since the dope could easy pass the test while he had to struggled and in the end it all thanks to him that he was able to pass. Sakura just angry that he upstarts her precious Uchiha. Mito and Kushina still wonder that how was he able to bypass the eyes of two Jonins. Kushina then snap out of her stupor and said

"Um okay. Since you all have pass the test, starting tomorrow you all will doing mission. Now I'm going to report to the Hokage about the test. Dismiss." Said Kushina as she shunshin. Sasuke was trying to flirt with Mito as Sakura follow him like a puppy. She just ignores him and shunshin back home making him angry

At Hokage office Minato and Sarutobi now waiting for the report. When Minato asked what Sarutobi he doing here answer

"Oh just in case at all." Said Sarutobi as he smirks at Minato confusing other Jonins now present. Minato then signal them to report. Team 1~6 is failed and to team seven to many team surprises that they pass. Team 8, 10 also pass as well. He then dismisses every Jonins except for Kushina and Kakashi. Sarutobi then smirking and said

"He's not what are you expecting isn't it Kakashi?" Kakashi could only look away embarrasses. Kushina then said

"Seriously if I find out who write that report head going to roll!" Said Kushina angrily

"What happened Kushina?" Asked Minato

"This Naruto and the one in the report is nothing alike at all. He far more level head, cunning and more skills than the report said. Kakashi ignores Sarutobi warning and paid the price for that, if this's a real mission, Kakashi most likely the one will be death by Naruto hand." Report Kushina

Sarutobi just chuckle at Kakashi dejected look as he said "I assure you Kushina. The report not wrong at all. The report was write by Iruka judging from how the instructor sabotage him after all. And quite say, he truly is making the fool out of the idiot that judge him base on the report." Said Sarutobi as he glaring at Kakashi.

"If you're say that then you must know his true skills. Why didn't you tell me and why Naruto keep this façade in all those years?" Asked Minato

"That's because this place is not worth his protection." Said Sarutobi shocking other. He then continues "After so many attempts to sabotage him, he tired of it so he said he had no desire to have anything to do with this place. And so he and I strike a deal just before the team placement a few day, if he doesn't satisfy with how Konoha is then after the Chunnin Exam he will resign." Said Sarutobi shocking them and Kushina just lift his collar and said

"WHY ARE YOU MAKING THAT DEAL SARUTOBI?" Shout out Kushina

"That's his choice Kushina. If I don't make that deal he's probably resign immediately. So don't blame me for this. I already gave you a chance to make it right so prove it to me that I didn't make the wrong decision." Said Sarutobi prying Kushina hand of his coat and fix it. Kushina then march straight outside of Hokage tower. Sarutobi turn the door to leave as well and said

"That goes for the two of you as well. Don't make me think this is the wrong decision." As he walks out of the office make the two ponder what to do.

At evening. Naruto now had return to his apartment as he prepares to sleep then a knock on his door. Naruto senses who was it and could only signed as he opens the door and said

"And what is it that you need me for Kushina-sama?"

"Nii-san" Said Narumi in Kushina arm stretching her hand to reach him. Naruto could only rub her head.

"She just wants to see you so bad so if you don't mind." Said Kushina. She had already get rid of all of those horrible baby-sitters who let her baby running around like that. She had hired a woman named Aki. Aki love Narumi as Narumi love her too. Aki make sure that Narumi didn't run to random place and she always asked where Narumi intend to go she away say "Nii-san". She wonders Narumi always spending time with Naruto but shake off the idea.

"Naruto I want to talk to you about something so can i?" Asked Kushina. Naruto just step in and gesture her in as well. The three took the seat and Naruto said

"So what is it?"

"Sochi. Is it true that you're going to resign after the Chunin Exam?" Asked Kushina

"Haizzz. The old man told you huh? Yes it's true, are you trying to talk me out of this? If you are then I suggest get rid of that idea. From that day till now, I already haft of a mind to hand this to the Yondaime already." Said Naruto as he points at his headband.

"Sochi please let us fix this. I already talk with Minato it was decided that to give you an extra training for cover all of the sabotage of those instructor." Said Kushina

" ' .IT. I reach this level no thanks to them for a long time. Do you think I'll need help from you of all people?" Said Naruto

"Please Naruto I want to teach you. I want to do what I should have done many years ago. Please I want to help you grow strong." Pleading Kushina

"I don't need it!" Said Naruto pressing it

"I'm sorry Naruto but right now I'm ordering you as a Jonin to attend this training." Said Kushina as she walks out of the door. She then said

"Just so you know. I never-" "I know already just go!" Said Naruto interrupted her. After Kushina leaving Murasame said

"Maybe you should try it master. Who know, you might learn something."

"I doubt it." Said Naruto as he goes to bed.

Minato right now just finishing his paperwork and there are so many things in his mind. Jiraiya and Tsunade abandon Naruto, his ex-student Kakashi being the council lapdog and those council. He will make thing right with Naruto AFTER he deals with them first.

 **NOTE: Naruto power:  
Ope ope no mi; Gura Gura no mi**

 **Haki (All three)**

 **The six powers**

 **I intend to have another character have Haki as well**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The disband of the council

At the council room, there are many angry persons in this room mainly the civilian council. The reason why; it's because Minato called for them early and he's still not here. The council at first don't want to but the dead serious ANBU had deliver the message so they had no choice. So now they are here waiting for their Hokage tired, frustrated.

"WHERE IS HE?" Tsume shouted in anger as she tired

"I'm not sure. Let's just be patience." Said Shikaku tired as he going back to sleep

"This is absolute nonsense. If he expects us to be here on time shouldn't he be here as well?" Said Danzo irritated

"C'mon chill. I'm sure he had something to do." Said Chouza

"Minato will hear about this." Said Koharu. Then Minato appeared via Hiraishin. Homaru said

"Finally. Where have you been?"

"Oh you know; I was taking a good nap. I just wake up a few minutes ago." Said Minato as he smirking to himself. The truth is he planned to make them wait so today he just casually wake up and eating breakfast before come here to annoy them.

"How dare you? Who do you think you are to put us through this?" Said Koharu in anger unknowing doom herself

"Oh. How dare I? Well before I answer that first thing first… ANBU!" Ordered Minato as the ANBU appeared and apprehend them.

"What's the meaning of this Minato?" Koharu shouted in confusion

"You do NOT call me by my name. It's Hokage-sama now, do I make myself clear?" Ordered Minato

Koharu could only look dumbfound and Inochi asked "Hokage-sama, could I ask what's going on?"

"I'm glad you asked. From now on there're going to be a lot of change." Said Minato smirking

"Like what?" Asked Chouza

"Starting today, the council is going to be disbanded effective immediately." Said Minato. Immediately uproar of disagreement and demand for explanation was rang out through the room.

"You can't do this. The village need a council in order to function properly and we all need to vote on a decision for the village matter." Said Koharu

"That's precisely why I'm disbanding the council and in case you forgot, I'M THE HOKAGE! I run this place while YOU are just the council ONLY! Your so-called voting for the village matter had proven me that you're not capable looking after the village." Said Minato

"Is it about your son Minato? You have to realize that somethings are out of our hand. The villager act on their own accord when it came to the boy so we can't hold the responsible for that." Said Koharu not knowing she had digging her grave even deeper as well as the entire council.

"Hmm…. Thanks you for that. To be honest, I never though you would say that but now I have proof I need to know that you had ignored my son plight. Furthermore, it proves of your incompetence. All of you will be brought to Ibiki so he could take out all of your information inside that head of yours. But I'm now sure that you people all had the same though as the villager as well huh?" Minato sneered in anger.

"You can't do this. I'm a Hyuuga lead, I won't tolerate this at all." Said Hiashi struggling

"I DON'T GAVE A DAMN ON WHO YOU ARE HYUUGA. THE MOMENT YOU TORMENT MY SON YOU ALREADY MAKE AN ENEMY OUT OF ME!" Said Minato unleashing his KI.

"What will happen to us when Ibiki done?" Asked Shikaku

"Depend on the information. You better hope that I don't find something that will upset me." Said Minato

"Tch. Let get this over with." As Danzo walk out and prepare to signal his ROOT suddenly two more ANBUs surrounding him weapon ready.

"Not so fast Danzo. I have a different punishment for you." Said Minato

"What's that suppose to mean?" Asked Danzo

"What I meant is you're under arrest." Said Minato

"On what charge?" Demanded Danzo

"I had known you had many attempts to turn my son into a weapon. Not to mention after digging a little deeper I found out that you still had ROOT operating. I believe I had told you before that to disband them immediately. Disobeying my order that mean after being interrogation by Ibiki, you will be lock on your cell." Said Minato

"You can't do this! You have no proof of anything and you can't use your power on everyone just because of your son. You acting on emotion show that you're not fit to be Hokage." Danzo shouted out in anger.

"Well guess what Danzo. I CAN and I'll kill you immediately if you are so much of thinking of trying something behind my back. Now take all of them away ANBU!" Said Minato as the ANBU dragging the screaming council member.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama." Said Neko as she prepares to take Sarutobi

"It's okay Neko. You don't need to take him." Said Minato

"For a second there I though you would try to take me away." Said Sarutobi

"Well at leash you're trying to be there for him and done so much for him to the point he stills trust you more than me base on the conversation before. Still I want you to go to the T&I incase the council member try to bribe their way out of this." Said Minato

"I will do my best Minato and I'm sorry I couldn't tell more about him to you. What are we going to do with the civilians though? You can't just kill them since you're a Hokage." " _I can't say the same to Naruto though. I just hope that the villagers won't do anything stupid._ " Though Sarutobi

"Oh, I assure you. They will wish I kill them when I'm through with them." Said Minato chuckle evilly.

Later that day team seven are now doing D-ranks missions. Well not all of them, Naruto just creating Shadow Clone to work and just goofing around much to anger of Sakura.

"Naruto-baka get back to work right now." Shout Sakura as a Kunai streak pass her cutting her cheek.

"Uops sorry about that my hand slipped. If you don't shut up I might slip my Kunai to that forehead of yours. Would you like that?" Said Naruto eye glinding. Sakura scared of her wit and wisely shut up. Kushina saw this and signed seeing this team does not help Naruto reconsider his option at all. At this rate, he will leave Konoha for real and there's nothing she can't do to stop.

"Now now everyone. You guy need to relax and continue your mission and Naruto this will help teamwork so can you call off the clones?" Said Kakashi

"I refuse Hatake. This kind of thing is wasting time and I hate waste time." Said Naruto

"Now now Naruto it's Kakashi-sensei." Said Kakashi

"Until you actually teach me something then forget it Hatake." Said Naruto as he recalls his word at the bell test. The bastard already trashed in his eye so he doesn't want anything to do with him anymore.

" _And Kakashi is not helping is his regard as well._ " Though Kushina as she saw him taking out the book "What have I told you about take out that book in front of the children?" Said Kushina angry

"Well I'll try to be careful" Said Kakashi

As much as she wants to kill him but "Kakashi if you don't put that book away, I'll peel off your skin with a spoon." Said Kushina directing her KI to Kakashi as he immediately put away the book. Kushina then turn back to the genins and said

"All of you, you're a team now and you shouldn't constantly be at each other's throats. You'll need to improve your teamwork if you don't want other genins to above you."

After some time, they finally finish the mission and before dismiss Kushina said "All right tomorrow we will start training you on a different ways charka is used and what is it used for." Said Kushina as the team lifting their head up. Kakashi then continue

"I'll be in charge of Sakura and Sasuke while Kushina-sama will in charge of Naruto and Mito." He would have train Sasuke alone but Kushina won't let him since Sakura need a lot of work and he need to train her so she could at least can do something by herself.

" _How predictable._ " Though Naruto sighed

"We'll see you tomorrow and Naruto remember the schedule today." Said Kushina

"What's she talking about dobe?" Asked Sasuke

"None of your business." Said Naruto tiredly

"Don't talk to Sasuke like that." Sakura tried to punch him only for Naruto to backhand her and grabbing her neck, lift her up.

"Do you want me to crush your windpipe so much huh? Then I'll grand it for you." Said Naruto as he starts to squeeze Sakura neck making her turn blue. Kushina and Kakashi saw this trying to tear his hand off but no available

"Sochi stops. Let her go." Kushina said as she curses herself not seeing this coming.

"Nii-san let her go you killing her." "Naruto let her go that's an order."

"Don't order me Hatake." Said Naruto as he squeezes tighter.

"Oi oi Master let her go. I know she make you angry but if you kill her you'll sink to their level… Master please let her go." Said Murasame.

Naruto could only sign as he throws Sakura down. Kakashi check her to see she's okay then turn to Naruto "What are you thinking? You could have kill her."

"And I'll if she keeps doing this. Listen well, if she so much trying to do that again, I'll end her worthless life." Said Naruto harshly as he walks away.

"…Dobe" Sasuke said breaking the silence as he walks away as well. Kushina looks sad as before his eye already told her that he truly intends to kill her. This team truly is a disaster.

Later that day Kushina was waiting for her son at the training ground seven. He supposed to be here hours ago but she wants to give him a choice to come. She doesn't want to force him but as the time passing by, her heart would keep tearing. If he didn't come she will feel sad and hopeless, she really want to connect with him and this is the only best way to do so. Mito staying with her, she said she wants to help her Nii-san that warm her heart. The day pass and still no sign of him, Kushina mood starting to drop as she though Naruto won't come then she felt a presence, she turns around happily thinking it was her son only to scowl to see her ex-student Kurenai Yuuhi

H-h-hello Kushina-sama." Said Kurenai nervously. When her former sensei come back she was so happy but then her sensei asked that had she supported Naruto. She could only regret shaking her head as Kushina chewing her out and cut off all of her connection to her. Kurenai was really tore apart when she heard that. She then motions Kushina to follow her, Kushina grudgingly but follow. When they were at a secluded area

"So what do you want?" Asked Kushina coldly

Kurenai shivers at the cold look and said "Actually, I want to asked for your help."

"And why would I help you?" Asked Kushina

Kurenai flinched but steeled herself. She stepped aside letting her see Hinata. Kushina knew who this girl was, she's her friend Hitomi's child.

Kurenai bow her head to the grass and said "This is Hinata Hyuuga. She had so much potential but it seem difficult for her to bring it out. I tried everything but I know it's not enough. I beg you Kushina-sama, please-" "Get out of my sight." Said Kushina angrily.

"Please Kushina-sama! I know you're angry at me but please help Hinata! Not for my sake but for hers! You are the best sensei that I have ever known, you are my idol and I know you can help her. Please I'm begging you." Kurenai pleading with tear fell down. She also wants to beg for forgiveness but Hinata had to come first.

"… Leave NOW!" Said Kushina

Kurenai could only stand up and said "C'mon Hinata let's not angering Kushina-sama any further."

"Leave Hinata." Said Kushina. Kurenai looks at her in surprise but knew better as she leaves Hinata behind and walk away. After that, Kushina then signed. She looks at Hinata, when she gets closers only for Hinata to recoil back and scream

"Please don't hurt me." Sobbing Hinata as she covered her face as she afraid from the previous conversation.

Kushina's eye soften when she heard that. She knew about Hitomi death and Hinata is like her mother kind, good-nature most likely she had suffered under the hand of those cold heart Hyuuga. Kushina then quickly go to her as she hugging her "It's okay, it's okay."

Hinata then hold her and crying her eye out as Kushina comforting her and thinking " _I'll do my best Hitomi I promise_ "

"Thank you" Shuttering Hinata softly with a blush

"It's all right. To be honest, I never plan to train anyone else but it couldn't hurt to teach you. Would you like that Hinata?" Asked Kushina

At first Hinata hesitate but after knowing Kushina was a nice woman she agrees. The two then walking back the field meeting Mito

"Ah Hinata" Mito seeing her then dash to her and hug her. Hinata blush that she was enveloped by her friend

"What are you doing here?" Mito asked

"She will be joining us today." Said Kushina

"Really? Then that mean we get to spending time together." Said Mito happily as Hinata nodding. Kushina looking around but didn't see Naruto. She was about to give up hope then

"Nii-san you're late." Mito said. Kushina looking around and seeing Naruto walks to them

"Sorry about that I got carried away with the ramen." Said Naruto

"For two hours?" Asked Mito

"I can't help it" Said Naruto shrugged his shoulder.

"… You came." Kushina said while inside she was very happy. She though he might not come because he hates her but hear he was.

"Yeah sorry about coming late Kushina-sensei." Said Naruto. He didn't want to come but Murasame kept telling him to come because he might learn something from her and since she willing to teach him unlike the asshole at the academy so he might as well give it a shot.

"Well you better not be next time okay? When we train and go on a mission you must prefer me as sensei understood?" Kushina said seriously, but she truly is happy.

"Umm… Okay sensei." Naruto said confuse at the reason why she's happy

"Good." It was a start a good start. Naruto look around then said

"So… What are you doing here?" Asked Naruto

"We're training with you Nii-san." Said Mito

"So that mean Hinata too?" Asked Naruto as Hinata shocked that he remembered her name

"That's right Nii-san so say hi to her." Said Mito

"Okay… Hello there Hinata I hope we'll did good today." Said Naruto waving his hand

"C'mon Nii-san. Say something nice to her." Said Mito

"Why would I do that?" Asked Naruto

"C'mon Nii-san just say it." Said Mito

"Look I don't know what to say at all. What if I said something upset her?" Said Naruto

As the two arguing Kushina smiles softly at the scene. She was surprise at how close those two were. She knew she still not be able to be that close but she will work hard so the family can be hole again.

 **In the next chapter should Haku be a boy or girl i forgot to asked that**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Busted

The training had started thirty minutes ago, even now it seemed like it had only begun. Kushina had make two kage bunshin to take care of Hinata and Mito while she takes care of her son. Her clones knew exactly what to teach the two girls but about Naruto, she no longer can trust what's the academy report said anymore ever since the bell test. She had no idea what to teach Naruto because she doesn't know what's he capable of, not to mention he refused to tell her as well. She offers him Taijutsu, he said he already had something better than the scroll ( **The six powers** ); She offers him Kenjutsu but he's also had something else already ( **Rurounin Kenshin style** ). She tried to asked but he just keep refuse and didn't tell her at all. She tried to teach him standard charka control but he already knows by showing her by sliding the water surface. She also offers him Ninjutsu but he had different element and the element is the one she had no knowledge on at all.

Naruto after seeing Kushina racking her brain to think what should she teach him, he then said "How about Fuinjutsu Kushina-sensei? Since the day before, you were boasting that your clan was the best Fuinjutsu user?"

Kushina then stop as she thinks it over. It's true that her clan specialize in Fuinjutsu but she felt like teach him that would be too soon but she realized that her son is way too different than any genins. She then agrees and bring out all the Fuinjutsu book for him to read and tell Naruto to create some Shadow Clone and each of them to grab a book and read while she'll instruct him how to make seal. After that, Naruto then keep reading the book until he got tired and bored as he turns and look at Mito and Kushina clone. The battle quite fast but he stills can keep up since he also had similar training in that regard before. Clone Kushina then said "You are improving but you still open on your left side."

Mito nodded then she channels hand sign "Fuuton: Daitoppa!"

A blast of wind charge at the bunshin but the bunshin dodge and the tree behind it shredded.

Naruto smirks as he looks at that, he might not want anything to do with the family but he stills feel proud of her. Give her a few years she might be able to reach the Yondaime level if she learns Hiraishin that it. Naruto then was about to go back to read the book but then caught the look of guilt and sorrow from Kushina

"Sochi if you ever want to be a great shinobi-" Mito making the Rasengan with her right hand keeping her hand steady, "-If you ever want to be a powerful shinobi-" Mito prepare herself "-Follow my teaching to be better and I promise you-" Mito then charge "-I swear that I'll make you the strongest shinobi that had ever lived."

"RASENGAN" a boom was heard as there was a small hole where Mito aimed, but the clone dodged in the nick of time.

"That's a promise of a life time Naruto." Kushina finished. That is the promise she intends to keep. Naruto look at her for a few second as he turns back to the book. Kushina then held his face and turn him toward her and said

"Mito is a prodigy… and so are you. You had already proved that to me." Said Kushina lovingly. Naruto just keep his impassive face as Kushina continue

"I know you had potential sochi. I will not stop teaching you everything I know. I will not stop showing you how amazing you are, but you have to believe me, give me a chance to prove it. If you do… then I promise, I'll put my heart and soul to teach you." Kushina said with conviction. She wants to be there as his mother as well but she knew this is not the time yet, she will have to redeem herself first.

Naruto just signed as he removed her hand much to her silent charging. He just said "If you truly mean it, then please come here and start doing it. As much as I don't like you but I should at least give you a chance to teach me."

Kushina nodded with a small smile. She knew he didn't like her much he at least gave her a chance now so she had to accept it. After a while, Mito finished her training and her mother's bunshin had dispersed so she makes her way to her mother first. She heard what her mother said as she looks at Naruto with guilt "I'm sorry Nii-san."

"Haiz. You don't have to, I just happen to look at you when I relax a little, that all so don't think about it." Said Naruto as he clearly knew what's in mind now.

"You'll be better than me Nii-san. I'm sure of it." Said Mito making Naruto sighed as she goes to Hinata

"That's some sparring match, you're improving." The clone that was teaching Hinata said

"Thanks so what are you guy doing?" Asked Mito

"Well, I'm trying to improve her Kekkei Genkai. I can't teach her anything that would interfere with her clan Jyuuken. So far we're just sparring so I can analyze her flaw and weakness." Said the clone while looking at the girl across the field.

Hinata had watched Mito sparring match, it was so shocking. The girl was a powerhouse and Hinata had never seen anything like it. She was also told by the clone to take her training seriously if she ever wants to improve. They had sparring for a while and all Hinata do was dodge the attack and sometimes putting her hand up to shield herself out of fear, the clone had let her get away with that a few times but her time was up. The clone then rushed at Hinata "Don't lose focus in battle! You'll get yourself killed!"

Hinata was surprise as she didn't have time to dodge of block thus the punch came to her stomach as she was send flying and hit the ground hard. She coughed and her body shook in pain. The clone then orders "Get up Hinata"

Hinata couldn't follow as her body continue to shake, it felt like she was sparring with her father again, she really wants to cry. The clone then motivated her "You are a strong Kunoichi Hinata. Stand up Hinata you can do it."

Hinata slowly move her body, her mid-section still in pain and she didn't thinks she could stand after one punch. She really was hopeless. She quickly took a glance and was surprise to notice Naruto looking at her as she blushed. She then found her inner strength as she grabs hold of that and stand up. Kushina saw that and call for the day, she didn't know what Hinata looking at to regain that strength but it help Hinata so she didn't dig deep into that. Naruto know that look and said "This's gonna be a pain I just know it."

"Yeah. If she found out about your love then I wonder what will happen then? Master I think you should make it clear to her." Said Murasame

"I know but I don't think it'll be easy. If I tell her then 9 out of 10 she'll shatter and I'm the one to blame." Said Naruto

"Your word is so true that I can't think of any comeback at all Master." Said Murayama

"I know so let just keep it like this if the time come then I'll tell her." Said Naruto

"You have a lot to improve Hinata. You fear too much and you are indecisive in your actions and that is a huge disadvantage. You afraid to attack me and we really need to work on that, it's the only way to improve your skills among other thing. Never underestimate your opponent and get distracted, you would be inviting defeat if you did so." The clone said as she healing the depressed heiress. She then continues "but I'm proud of you Hinata. When you stood up it showed me how determined you are and also how much you're willing to improve no matter how much the pain. You did well today Hinata. Well done." The clone said comforting.

Hinata right now felt shock as she never receives a praise before and then she was happy and it felt good not to be scolded or called weak for once.

"Well you all are free to go now." Said the clone as she dispersed

"Did you enjoy the training?" Asked Mito

"Yes I did." She didn't do much but she still has the warmness in her heart

They made their way to the real Kushina as Hinata now hiding behind Mito. The two now saw Naruto and Kushina are talking about seal. Naruto then said "So if I do this then I'll get a storage seal huh?"

"That's right Naruto. Storage seal are quite useful when traveling so I'm going to teach this to you first. The rest I'll show you on another time since it's the end of today now." Said Kushina

"Kaa-san. Hinata and I are finished now." Said Mito

"Good you guy head home and Mito?" Said Kushina

"What is it Kaa-san?" Asked Mito

"Don't wait up for me." Said Kushina as Mito would understand

"Right. Good luck Nii-san." Said Mito as she waving good bye to him and go with Hinata

Naruto just wave back and after the two out of sight, Naruto said "So what is it Kushina-sensei? What is it that you need to tell me?"

"Busted huh?" Said Kushina scratching the back of her neck

"I'm not an idiot. I could tell from the conversation. So is there something you need to tell me Kushina-sensei?" Asked Naruto

"You're mean so much for her you know. She envies you greatly." Said Kushina

"Huh? Why would she envy of me?" Asked Naruto

"She told me that you're stronger than her, of course it's not the strength but the mentally. She told me if she at your shoe she would have snapped a long time ago. She envies you of your strength, you are her role model before you two even met." Said Kushina

"Please don't talk like that. You saying like I want this life or something." Said Naruto

"I know so Naruto. I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am." Said Kushina

"Apology won't fix this Kushina-sensei! Apology won't take away my pain, my suffering and the mental scar I bear. You abandon me simple as that." Said Naruto

"I know Naruto but we didn't leave you alone. We trusted you to be in the care of your godparent but they are betraying us." Explained Kushina

"Huh as expected. You left me to someone with mental issue. One who find peeking at the hot spring more important than take care of me. And one is an old bitch that drown herself in sake and gambling without a care. And worst of all, you not even bother to write a letter or check to see if THOSE TWO IDIOTS ACTUALLY DOING THEIR JOBS AT ALL!" Shout out Naruto at the last part

Kushina brain then stop and registering the word Naruto said "W-w-what do you mean you didn't get any letter? We send letters, presents every month for the past 12 years?"

"Are you an IDIOTS?! I told you, haven't I? I'M ALONE! And present? They probably end up on a ditch somewhere or in the hand of those asshole of the villager already. Forget it I'm going back now. Right now I don't feel like seeing you at all." Said Naruto as he walks back

Kushina mind right now was in wreck but right now she need to go back and asked Minato for this.

At the estate, Minato now waiting for Kushina to head home. Mito already told him that Kushina said not to wait for her because she was talking to Naruto. He knew he can't see Naruto just yet, the boy had enough problem as it is and he would complicate thing further… He knew he was acting like a coward but he was focusing more on logical aspect of the situation instead of manning up.

"Were you waiting for me Minato?" He was cut off of his musing when Kushina appeared suddenly

"Yeah but aren't you suppose to be late since you have to talk to Naruto?" Asked Minato

"Actually there's a reason why I have to meet you early." Said Kushina

"I see but first how was the training go?" Asked Minato

"Well today I was teaching him sealing." Said Kushina

"Already? Shouldn't you cover his other aspect first?" Asked Minato

"Well because he quite a mystery since the academy report basically garbage after the bell test and I already offer him many things else he just refuses since he already had something. I tried to asked him what was it that he had but he doesn't want to share at all. He then asked me if I could teach him about sealing since he only interest in that. Not to mention he absorbing the knowledge about seal very fast too. Being a mother and an Uzumaki make me feel so proud of him… I love him so much Minato and it pain me that I can't hold him because of my mistake." Said Kushina crying

"Kushina, we were both held responsibility so don't be too hard on yourself. We will get through this, we'll get our son back. I'll make this village pay for what they did to our son. I may be a Hokage but after what they did, I refuse to put these people first, my family is my only matter especially Naruto." Said Minato

"When will you teach him the Rasengan?" Asked Kushina

"When the time is right." Said Minato

"But Minato-" "I know what you're going to say but you are his mother, you care for him so much and it was my idea to trust Jiraiya and Tsunade in the first place. It was my decision to separate him from you and it wasn't fair for you and the children. You deserve it and my appearing only make the situation worse." Said Minato

"Minato-kun… Oh that's right I discovered something today." Said Kushina

"What?" Asked Minato

"Naruto had never received anything from us, not even a letter." Kushina said

"… How is that possible? Jiraiya sa-" "Jiraiya never here in the first place remember? All of his letter is a lie!" Said Kushina

"Right I forgot, No wonder Naruto was so angry at us. That's horrible, we were careless." Said Minato

"Find him Minato. Find both of them." Said Kushina

"What?" Asked Minato

"They will pay for this! I can't stay like this anymore." Said Kushina

"Try not to kill them Kushina. We need their answer after all." Said Minato

"No promise." Said Kushina

Unknown to them, Narumi had sneak into his bed at night so Naruto with heavy sighed as he return her back without being spotted. He then goes home and thanks to the seal training he spotted few Hiraishin mark in his room. He then uses his Ope Ope no Mi power to remove them and go back to bed. Morning came and, in the Hokage office,

"Did you find them Minato?" Asked Kushina

"Tsunade is a problem but Jiraiya quite easy by using his spy network." Said Minato with a frown.

"All right then when Jiraiya will be here?" Asked Kushina as she focuses on her first target

"I already receive word from the ANBU. Jiraiya will be here today and Kushina-chan?" Said Minato

"Yes Minato-kun?" Asked Kushina

"I know you're furious. I'm too but we have to hear him first before anything else, okay?" Said Minato

"I don't care what's his excuse. He'll get his beating, after I hear his final word first." Said Kushina

Minato nodded then Kushina said "For a minute there, I though you would try to defend your sensei." Said Kushina then Minato snorted

"Defend him? After all the crap that he put our son through? Forget it." Said Minato then the ANBU appeared

"Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama waiting for you now." Report the ANBU

"Alright send him in." Said Minato

Jiraiya right now is confuse, one minute he was gathering information and then the hole squat of ANBU surround him and said that the Hokage summon you back to Konoha immediately. Felt something wrong, he trying to pry the information out on the way back but all of them always said "All will be explained by the Hokage." He was frustrated but he's in Konoha now so he could just ask his sensei. After flirting with the secretary, he walks inside the Hokage office and said "Hey sensei. Why are y-" "It's been a long time hasn't it sensei?" Said Minato turning around making Jiraiya gone white. In his mind he was finding the answer, when did Minato came back? Was it 12 years already?

"Now sensei sorry for calling you so suddenly but I need to asked you about Naruto progress. Can he perform the Rasengan? Did you teach him any useful jutsu? Is he the prodigy that you always boasted about before his birth? Take your time sensei." Asked Minato leaking his KI.

Jiraiya now like fish out of water. He stills remember that day, Tsunade leaving so suddenly he couldn't find the reason. After looking after him for a week, he sends him to the orphanage since he though if he had the same uprising like Minato then he'll turn out like him and then he will take him as his student when he was 12 but because of his spy network he forgot about it. He heard a click then he turns around find Kushina locking the door sealing his escape and looking at him with a smile that's anything but welcoming

"Hello Jiraiya, so how has our son been doing? With all the letter, I'm sure you and Tsunade made him a great prodigy." Said Kushina

Jiraiya found himself hard to breath as he can only say "Hey Minato Kushina when did come back?"

"Hmm not long ago. We want to see you but you weren't here so we send the ANBU to track you down using the spy network." Said Minato

"So why weren't you with Naruto?" Asked Kushina

Jiraiya starting to sweat as he said "I was busy with my spy network."

"Oh then how were you check on Naruto then?" Minato asked

"Well i-" "Enough of this. Did you look after our son or not?" Interrupted Kushina impatience

"Well I kind of let the village look after him to make him a responsibility person." Said Jiraiya

"Tsunade?" Asked Minato and Kushina was struggling to restrain herself

"Left after you did. Look I know I promise you to look after him but I though it would be better this way. He would grow strong just like you Minato and I would come to teach him and beside the village would be more than enough to help him." Jiraiya said easily not knowing he had just finish digging his grave with tombstone.

"Go aheah Kushina-chan." Said Minato and instantly Jiraiya was flying out of the window and Kushina stomp him down on the ground hard as she keeps pounding him into a bloody mess.

"YOU BASTARD. HOW COULD YOU?! HOW COULD YOU?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY TIMES MY SOCHI ALMOST DIE? HE SUFFERED FOR 12 YEARS! BECAUSE OF THIS VILLAGE, MY SOCHI HATE ME HE HATE ME." At the last part she slammed her fist down hard on Jiraiya head making a crater beneath him.

"Calm down love calm down." Said Minato as he pulling Kushina back up as he embraces her as she crying her heart out. After a while, Minato then grab Jiraiya by the shirt and lift him up

"All the letter you send us were a lie. Do you know how much Naruto suffered? Killing you would be mercy for what I had in store for you?" Said Minato

Jiraiya didn't protest. He didn't know that the village still hate him to the point that make him suffer like that. He didn't fight back when Kushina beat him up. He then said "I'm sorry I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't none of us did. You abandon him to a hellish life and now you're going to tell me where I can find Tsunade after you wake up." Said Minato slamming the Rasengan on Jiraiya send him flying. He then commands one of the villager to take Jiraiya into the hospital. He then continues "I have a special announcement tomorrow. Tell everyone to be at the tower at noon." Then taking his distraught wife away. The villager never feared for their live any more than now.

 **Woow longest chapter next is the demon of the hidden mist and team seven will be able to see some of Naruto power.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The demon

"Where is Kushina-sensei?" Asked Sakura

"She decided that I would be best suited for your D-rank missions today." Kakashi gave an eye smiled to the group.

"Great~~~!" Said Naruto tiredly. At the passing week, Naruto had learned a lot about sealing from Kushina. Right now he could work on a few private projects of his. He had to admit though, Kushina did make a good sensei, well better than those assholes at the academy that it. She was teaching him honestly and at least not trying to sabotage him in any way. He had start to have respect to her, only a little but still have some. He thinking for a while then shrugged it off leave it to the future.

"Don't worry Nii-san. Let's just get through this together." Mito said

"Stupid dobe. Do you think if you complaining it will disappear?" Sasuke said as Naruto expected that responded from the Teme. Naruto just ignore him and walk to the Hokage desk

"Look Hokage-sama, can we at least have a different mission than this? I expected not B-rank but at least at the C-rank would be nice." Said Naruto

Minato looks at his son surprise, he haft-expect for him to outburst and demand a high rank mission but to think he would calmly and talk to him about this. Kakashi was about to say something but Minato look silence him. He though about this might be an opportunity to know more about his son skills.

"I see are you sure you're ready for something different Naruto?" Asked Minato

"Of course. I wouldn't ask if I don't want it." Said Naruto smirking to his father. Minato saw that and he also see that there's not even a shred of doubt or an overconfident like how the Uchiha always look. Naruto look like he truly thinks he can so he said

"Alright then I got a C-rank mission for you here." Said Minato surprising the rest as he looks at the secretary; he had replaced the previous one for her someone who at least more competent and level head more than those idiot's villager.

"you will go and call the client in." Said Minato motioning the secretary. She nodded and after few minutes, she returns with the client. The client is a drunkard old man who barely can stand straight.

"This is your client Tazuna. Your mission is escort him back to Nami no Kuni." Said Minato

"Are you serious? This is my bodyguard? These are just a bunch of brat." Said Tazuna

"Don't worry Tazuna-san. We might be only children but we still can handle the bandit just fine." Said Naruto smiling and once again surprise the rest as they expect him to lash out.

"Umm~~ Right…" Said Tazuna uneasy but Naruto caught that. His Observation Haki immediately told him that the old man either lie or not telling something. He just shrugged it as he will know sooner or later.

"Please do not underestimate them Tazuna-san. They are quite capable. They were taught by quite qualify Jonin." Minato said as he also senses it because Naruto word which make him thinking " _Was he doing that on purpose? I guess it's a good thing since team 7 had extra sensei._ " He then continues "All right everyone, go pack for a trip. You will have two hours before you meet up with Tazuna by the gates."

"See you around or whatever." Said Tazuna as he left the office

"Oh and wait Naruto. I want to talk to you about something?" Said Minato

"What's up with anyone want to talk to the dope in private?" Asked Sasuke to Mito only to be ignore by her.

"…Naruto could you turn around?" Asked Minato

"What is it Hokage-sama? I need to pack." Said Naruto as he turns around with his poker face

"How is your training with your mother?" Minato asked

"Good Hokage-sama. Is there anything else?" Asked Naruto keeping his poker face. He might not like him but at least he could hear for what he said first.

Minato flinching at his cold answer. He knows that he hadn't call Kushina kaa-san and it was tearing her apart. He then said "That's good Naruto. I heard you quite good at sealing."

"Haiz could you get to point please? I would like to go back to pack." Said Naruto

"Ahem yes. I want to offer you something. It's your birthright and as your fa-" Naruto face twitch as expect Minato then continue "-It's my duty to teach you the Rasengan. It's my very ow-" "I know what it is and I refuse."

"What? Why?" Minato asked in shock

"No offense but how do you think those assholes especially Hatake will react when they find me learning your spinning ball of dome?" Asked Naruto

Minato looks hurt and the secretary flinch when she heard that. She knows Naruto hate his father but to this extend… Minato then said "They have no right to decide who I'll teach especially my ex-student."

"And another thing, you said it's birthright and I'm not your son so why would I learn it?" Asked Naruto

Minato hurts at that remark as he said "Son I'm-" "Save it. Like I said to Kushina-sensei sometimes sorry just don't cut it." Said Naruto as he goes back to his home. Minato then sink back to the table as he regretting his decision of trusting Naruto to Jiraiya and Tsunade. No matter what he trying to do, Naruto scar will always remain there and the more he tried to fix the more that scar widen. Minato just sat there not knowing what to do

After a while Naruto packing his supplied and storing his signature weapon Murasame in his storage seal on his hand. Murasame then said "So after a long time, you're now carrying me?"

"The old man hides something so I want to prepare just in case." Said Naruto

Naruto head out to the gate as he saw his team there expect for the Jonin sensei. Tazuna saw him and said "…Great you're here."

After Sasuke many time to sway Mito and Sakura asked Sasuke on a date Kushina then appeared "Good morning everyone." Kushina said with a force smile. She was still a bit distraught after dealing with Jiraiya but right now her child come first. Minato told her about what happened and there's no way she going to let her children in any danger.

"Where's Hatake Kushina-sensei?" Asked Naruto not seeing that lazy-ass Jonin anywhere but then closing his eye sensing that lazy-ass. Then Kakashi appeared with a swift of leave "Yo"

After that team seven began their journey to Wave country. It was uneventful for the most part, but the rookie trying their best

"Hey Sasuke-kun." Said Sakura making Sasuke look at her expectantly. She then continues "Will you like me if I grow stronger?"

"I'll like you more if you leave me alone." Said Sasuke making her shoulder drop

"You shouldn't go for such lengths to impress someone." Said Mito

"What would you know?" Said Sakura

"For starter you're a kunoichi and you have to be great at what you do. Love will follow soon but if you lead that into an obsession then it would lead you to death." Kushina cut as she getting a little irritated with their constant squabbles.

"You know Mito I have a lot to offer here." Boast Sasuke

"Oh for the love of what is wrong with you?" Asked Mito

"Are they always like this" Asked Tazuna. Kakashi just nodded and Tazuna continues "You sure know how to pick them huh?" Kakashi just nodded again.

The journey continues on and the group encounter the demon brother. The two jonins immediately apprehend them. They then found out the two were send by Gato to kill Tazuna. Kushina would have end the missions if not being overruled by the genins and the sob story of Tazuna. But she then said "Tazuna I'll expect you to explain later and no more secret do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear ma'am." Said Tazuna

The team then keep walking until Naruto sense someone spying on him but they haven't try anything so he just keeps walking. Then suddenly he senses something as Kushina shout out "EVERYONE GET DOWN." Kushina drag the genin down while Kakashi drag the client and a large sword missing them plug to the tree. A man then appears on it

"Great Zabuza Momochi." Said Kakashi

"Hatake Kakashi Konoha copy ninja but I don't know you though woman." Said Zabuza. Kushina glad that he only knew Kakashi so it'll give her an advantage. Zabuza then said

"Now how about stand aside while I take the old man life?"

"You're not killing anyone under our watch." Said Kakashi

"Oh you're mistaken Hatake. I'm intend to go through you to the old man." Said Zabuza

"Kid get out of here now." Said Kushina

"No way this is our mission Kushina-sensei." Said Naruto

"This is no time for that. I'm ordering you to leave now!" Said Kushina as she curses that she saw Zabuza already pulling out the sword.

"Well since you don't get out of my way I'll to kill you then." Said Zabuza as he creates two bushins. The two bushins keeping Kushina and Kakashi occupied when the real Zabuza charging at Tazuna with his sword swing. Naruto kick Zabuza out of the way making Zabuza miss. Naruto then said "Your opponent is me."

"Beat it kid I have no time for a wet behind the ear genin." Said Zabuza

"Nii-san we have to run now." Mito said

"Kid you really are angering me." Said Zabuza charging at Naruto. Naruto getting ready then a blur shot out tackle him. Zabuza strike down surprising the red hair woman had abandon the clone to come here for him without hesitation. Kushina look at Naruto coughing

"Naruto are you okay?" Naruto checks on her and saw her wound is turning purple. He then heard Zabuza said "Foolish woman. My blade coat with poison so she will die soon." Zabuza then block a hit from Kakashi as the two engaging in combat. Naruto still carrying her hair shadowing his eye and mumble "Baka sensei." Naruto carry her to Mito and said

"Look after her." Naruto hand her to Mito as he walks to the battlefield ignoring the call from Mito and a weak Kushina. Kakashi was just landing down from the trade blow then suddenly he was kick aside by Naruto. Zabuza looks weirdly and said

"Oi brat get back you are not at the level yet." Naruto ignore him and his hand touch the seal drawing Murasame out. The onlooker surprise and Mito asked

"Mom did you teach him Kenjutsu?" She only receives a shake tell her no.

"Zabuza Momochi you said that I'm not at your level yet right?" Said Naruto make Zabuza look at him weirdly. Naruto then continues "Well then let's test that out shall we?"

Naruto then dash to Zabuza drawing his sword slash him but Zabuza block with his sword. Zabuza was about to mock him then he noticed his sword are being breakthrough by the brat sword. He doesn't know that Naruto using his Amarment Haki on the sword thus make it stronger. He tried to kicks Naruto then Naruto disappear then he suddenly blocks the sword strike to his back. Naruto start up next with "Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki". Zabuza didn't see the him just blocking his front with his sword but to his shock his sword break and got a swallow cut on his stomach and after that multiplied cut appeared in his body. Zabuza crouch down holding his stomach in pain and look at Naruto and though " _How in the world this kid is a Genin?_ "

The onlooker also looks shocked as well. Mito jaw already hit the ground and Kushina had forgot about her injury. Sakura looks fearful while Sasuke was seething in jealousy as the dope had this kind of power. Tazuna looks extremely happy that he had hired quite capable kid to guard him.

Naruto just walk to him with his sword sheath ready for him. Zabuza then use "Water dragon Jutsu" on Naruto but to his shock and the onlooker Naruto just use "Do ryu Sen" and the water dragon explode and the water pressure hit Zabuza point blank send him straight to the tree. Naruto sheath his sword as he walks to Zabuza and said "Still said I'm not at your level?"

Zabuza just stand there not knowing what to do then a needle strikes him making him fall down. Naruto raises his eyebrow as a hunter nin appears and said "Thank you for weakening him. I had tried to eliminated him for a long time now. If you excuse me I would like to take the body."

The hunter nin was about to bring Zabuza away then Naruto put his sword near the nin throat and said "You can leave but first hand it over?"

"What do you mean?" Asked the hunter nin

"The antidote for Zabuza poison. I'm sure you had it since you are his accomplishes am I correct?" Asked Naruto smirking enjoying the shock of the nin

"I'm afraid I don't k-" "Please don't lie I know you're the one spying on us before we fight Zabuza already. Now please hand the antidote before I decided to help myself from the two of your cold dead bodies." Said Naruto releasing his KI to make the point.

The nin not knowing what to do since the whole thing had been exposed. He only can do one thing "If I give you the antidote would you let us leave?"

Naruto responded by stabbing Zabuza in the shoulder making the nin panic "Don't think you have the right to negotiate. If I want to I could just kill the two of you right now since I have my own way to take out the poison. Either give me the antidote and also the REAL one if you want to at least have a chance to walk away ALIVE." Said Naruto

The nin don't have any choice but to hand over the antidote bottle. Naruto grab it and throw it to Mito who caught it in surprise. He then said "Let her drink it."

"Wait we can't trust-" "Shut it Hatake or do you want her to die?" "Well no bu-" "Then zip it lazy-ass waste of space. I already said I had another ways am I? if the hunter nin lie then I assure you these two won't be walk out of here in one piece." Bark out Naruto.

Kakashi felt insult and was about to say something but Kushina said "Mito lend me the bottle I'll drink it."

"Kushina-sama you can't-" "It's okay I trust Naruto." Said Kushina which was getting harder. Mito hand her the bottle then she drinks down. At first nothing happened but Kushina body start to return to normal. After seeing Kushina starting to get better Naruto turns back to the two and said

"It's appear you said the truth now get out of here and tell Zabuza the next time he underestimates me he'll earn more than just a few scars." Said Naruto as he walks back to the team sheathing his sword and store it back to the storage seal. The nin then shunshin away with Zabuza. Kakashi didn't follow on time turn to Naruto and said

"Naruto why did you let them get away?"

"They gave the antidote so I let them." Said Naruto shrugging

"I'm very disappoint in you Naruto you-" was all Kakashi could said before he suddenly felt his head flying away. Kakashi stepped back and unconsciously touching his neck. Naruto looks at him and said

"Disappointing? DISAPPOINTING?! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM AN ASSHOLE LIKE YOU THAT WANT TO USE US TO HELP THAT DUCKBUTT." Said Naruto earning a shock from Kakashi and an enraged look from Kushina "OH SURPRISE I KNOW. DON'T BE BECAUSE THIS… IS ONLY THE TIPS OF THE ICEBERG. IF YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE A JONIN AND I'M THE DEADLAST YOU THOUGH I'M THAT YOU ARE STRONGER? GUESS WHAT HATAKE? TO ME YOU'RE JUST AN WORTHLESS INSECT IN MY EYE THAT WAITING TO BE CRUSH. HERE A WARNING HATAKE, CROSS ME AND THE DUCKBUTT THERE WILL BE THE ONLY SHARINGAN USER IN KONOHA!" Said Naruto as he stormed off to Tazuna and said "Tazuna-san where are your house?"

"Um… Just right up there a few miles more." Said Tazuna scaring for his life. Naruto just walk away with Tazuna following him. Kushina with the help of Mito now standing up. She looks at the team and said "All right team let's go and Kakashi, after this YOU and I gonna have a talk." Kushina glaring at Kakashi as she and Mito follow Tazuna. Kakashi swallow a lump as he dreads at the time while he and the other two following.

 **And that's that. So will Haku be female or male? Should it be sister love after this or not? Please PM or review for me**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 The might of Conqueror

The previous event still lingering to the team mind as they make it to Tazuna house. Tazuna was walking with joy since he had someone strong to protect him. Kushina and Mito just wonder that where did he got that sword and how and when did he had such mastery over it like that? The latter though with a blush on her face when seeing her brother dominated the fight like that. Kakashi mind still in turmoil with all the event had just happened while Sakura look at Naruto in fear and though he looks like demon. Sasuke just glare hotly at Naruto for showing off power that should belong to him. Naruto could only sigh as he picking up the duckbutt KI and it's so pathetic it makes him want to laugh.

"You should know this'll happen when you start to use your skills Master and I have to say though, you haven't losing your touch at all." Said Murasame

"Of course not. I trained secretly to maintain it. There's no way I'm gonna let my skills rust like a certain lazy-ass." Said Naruto

They arrived to Tazuna house. The door opens revealing Tazuna daughter Tsunami. "Father you're back." Said Tsunami

"Hey Tsunami I'm back and I'm bringing a strong ninja team with me." Said Tazuna point at them. Tsunami looks at the team and said

"Father most of them are kids. This's dangerous for them."

"Don't worry Tsunami. That blond over there is quite strong. He's the reason that I managed to come back here safety." Said Tazuna pointing at Naruto.

"Ah thank you for protecting my father um…" "Naruto Uzumaki" "Ah yes thank you Naruto-san. And thanks all of you for accepting this mission." Said Tsunami bow down.

"Ah there's no need for that Tsunami-san. Could you show us the place we can rest?" Asked Kushina

"Yes of course right this way." Said Tsunami as she shows them the room. Once the room was settle the team go to the wood outside.

"All right everyone as you know, Zabuza is still alive and he also have accomplice who probably is Jonin level as well. So today we'll train to prepare ourselves." Kakashi said

"What kind of training Kakashi-sensei?" Asked Sakura

"Why it's tree walking of course." Said Kakashi. Mito, Kushina and Naruto face look blanch as they heard that. Naruto starts to walk away and said

"Pass. I already know that, I'm going to train by myself." Said Naruto

"Hold it Naruto. There's something we need to talk." Said Kakashi making Naruto stops his step. Kakashi continues "Why are you hiding your skills Naruto? That's treason suspicion."

"I don't feel like it, was that enough?" Said Naruto not turning around

"That's not enough Naruto. I want you to apology for what you said before." Said Kakashi

"haha…haha…HAHAHAHAHAHA." Naruto bursts out laughing confusing other and angering Kakashi

"What's so funny?" Asked Kakashi

"You asked me to apology? Then here is my answer, take that apology and stuck it to your ASS!" Said Naruto. Kakashi felt insult then trying to grab Naruto shoulder but Naruto grabs his arm and twist it making Kakashi wince in pain as he wonders why he can't overpowered Naruto.

"Don't TOUCH me Hatake. You're nothing but the Uchiha and the council lapdog so who are you to judge me huh?" Said Naruto as he kicks Kakashi down hard. He then steps on Kakashi head and said "That remind me, didn't I said if you cross me then I'll make the duckbutt the only Sharingan user in Konoha? Well since you didn't take my threat seriously, I have to make an example then." Naruto adds more pressure on Kakashi head making the ground crack. Kakashi trying to pry off but unable to.

"Naruto-baka sto-" Sakura silence immediately when Naruto stares right at her making her shrink in fright.

"So-Naruto stop. I know you hate him but let him go, I'll deal with him." Said Kushina pleading. Naruto just stares at her then he lets go of Kakashi head then kick him in the stomach and send him straight to the tree.

"I'm going to train alone." Said Naruto as he walking away. Kushina sighed in relief then she goes to Kakashi and lift him up by the collar.

"Now then Kakashi. Could you elaborate more on that "Uchiha support" thingy?" Said Kushina with a face that resemble the nine tails. Kakashi could do nothing more then tell her. And after that scream and broken bone were heard throughout the field.

Mito right now trying to find Naruto and she found Naruto standing in the middle of the wood holding the handle of his sword. "I suggest you get down Mito." Said Naruto. Mito do as he said then Naruto draws his sword and sheath it immediately. Mito wonders what did he do then suddenly all the tree surround them via 1 meter was cut down clean. She could only drop her jaw after seeing such swordsmanship.

"Wow Sugoi! Can you teach me how to do that Nii-san?" Asked Mito

"No and before you ask the first reason is you have to have a mastery over battoujutsu, second is you need extremely high speed to pull it off, I think you need to be about the Yondaime Raikage level of speed, and third is this's one of my signature move so I can't teach you." Explained Naruto

Mito looks down as she heard that. She though this might be the chance that she can be closer to her brother. Naruto then said

"Shouldn't you be training with Kushina-sensei right about now?"

"Um no. Right now she's busy chewing out Kakashi-sensei." Said Mito as she recalls her mother lift him up by the collar. Kakashi might be out of commission for a while so she looking for Naruto.

Naruto just raise his eyebrow and smirking at that. He then said "All right then. I think I need to get back to training and so are you if you don't want to be ass-handed by Zabuza and his lackey." He then goes to another spot of the forest. Mito try to follow him but Naruto said "Don't follow me and get back to training." Mito just sighed as she walks back seeing her mother done chewing out Kakashi and resume her training.

At evening everyone at the table except for Naruto. Kushina said "Where is he?"

"I don't know he should have be back by now." Said Mito and at queue, Naruto just open the door as he walks in and said "I'm back."

"Nii-san where did you go and why are you late?" Asked Mito

"Sorry about that I was training at other place, AWAY from certain people." Said Naruto looking at Kakashi and Sasuke. He's not worry about them stealing his technique but he didn't want to spoiler the surprise.

Soon then all of them sit down eating. Kushina broke the silence "Naruto um I want to asked, where and when did you learn Kenjutsu?"

"Secret." Said Naruto continues eating

"Where did you get that katana Nii-san?" Asked Mito

"Classified." Said Naruto

"Where did you get that power Dope?" Asked Sasuke

"I refuse to answer." Said Naruto

"Naruto I dema-" A kunai fly pass Kakashi grazing his cheek. "What did I say Hatake?" Asked Naruto leaking his KI

"Kakashi I thought I told you that you're not allow to demand Naruto anything?" Said Kushina glaring at Kakashi. Kakashi remembers the beating this afternoon only gulp as he quite down.

A little boy then walks out and said "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm afraid I don't follow." Said Naruto

"Why are risking your life fighting Gato, it's pointless. You are just wasting time." Said the boy

"Oh really care to explain why um… What's his name Tsunami-san?" Asked Naruto looking at Tsunami

"Ah this is my son Inari." "Thank you, Tsunami-san. So Inari is it? Tell me why are you said it was pointless?" Asked Naruto

"Because Gato is invincible that's why." Said Inari irritate

Naruto just be silent for a while and said "Hoh I see. Let me guess, it's because of someone you admire was kill by Gato and now you have a though like that?" Confuse and shock look appear on everyone face as they wonder just how did he knew that

"H-how did you?" "Trade secret and I'm not willing to share if you wondering." Said Naruto stopping his team. He then continues "Listen Inari I know you're upset but let be honest here? Was the one you admire when he was executed was he in despair or was he laughing?" Seeing the silent look he then turns to Tazuna "How about you Tazuna-san? Was that person despair or not?"

"H-h-he was… smiling?" Said Tazuna as he recalls that day.

"There we go. Do you know he was smiling Inari? Because he knew that he died while trying, he smiled because he was proud that he stands up to fight for his family. So what will he say when he sees you acting like a coward like this?" Asked Naruto

"So what? You know nothing at all. If he had not trying to fight Gato like a fool, he wouldn't have to died." Said Inari angry at him.

"Hmmm. You're right, I don't know anything at all so put your hand on chest and think, why would he do that and what will happen if you or him don't stand up fighting when Gato at your doorstep?" Asked Naruto as he finished eating. He stands up and walk to the door and open it "Think long and hard kid because you gonna need it." Said Naruto smirking as he walks outside closing the door. Inari just storm off to his room ignoring his mother shout.

After a silent Kushina said "So Tazuna-san could you tell us about this?"

Tazuna then telling them about the person named Kaiza and how he was a hero and died upon Gato hand. "But still how did he know because I never tell him at all. Did you tell him Tsunami?" Seeing his daughter shaking her head he then turns to the ninja

"I don't know how at all Tazuna-san because to us he's like puzzle. He always doing thing like this, show us that he knew things like he was reading our mind." Said Kushina

"But judging from your name, aren't you his relative?" Asked Tazuna

"It's… quite a complicate story Tazuna-san." Said Kushina as she looks down.

At the morning Naruto was lying down resting then someone go to him and said "Please wake up you gonna catch a cold sleeping here."

Naruto wakes up as he already recognizes this person as the hunter-nin. He then plays along "Hello what are you doing here?"

"I was just picking up herb." Said the woman

"So would you mind telling me your name or do I have to call you Miss Hunter-nin?" As soon as he said that the woman stepped back drawing her senbon to defend herself.

"Relax if I want to kill you, you wouldn't have the time to draw out that senbon on your hand." Said Naruto. Seeing her relax a little bit he then continues "So mind telling me your name?"

"I'm Haku and I'm a boy." Said Haku

"Sure~ let leave it like that so Haku how's no-brow?" Asked Naruto

She just blinks as he said that. She then said "Zabuza-sama is recovering. I want to asked, if you're knew then why didn't you kill me?" Asked Haku

"Now now I may be a ninja but I don't kill innocent soul." Said Naruto waving his hand smiling

"But i-" "Don't lie because I know. So tell me why's someone like you following Zabuza? Even though his motive for this contract is noble but he stills a person trying to crush the hope of this country?" Asked Naruto as he had picked up his though when Zabuza was down.

Haku could only be shock as she wonders how did he know but she figures there's no way he gonna revealed that how part so she could only tell him her life story. After that Naruto mumble "For the love of, why in the world all the woman I met tend to have mushy story like this?" His mind trails off to his girlfriend smiling and scratching his head.

"But you do know that scum like Gato probably would betray you right judging from his history?" Asked Naruto. Haku just kept silent not knowing what to said. Naruto just sighed and stand up "Fine but be sure to get out before it was too late okay?" Naruto said as he walking away waving his hand. He then senses Mito as Haku shunshin. Mito walks up to him and said

"Nii-san where did you go? Mom right now call for you for tomorrow plan. She said most likely that Zabuza might appear tomorrow." Said Mito

He just smirks and said "Well then let's get back." Naruto walking back follow by Mito.

The day pass by when the team and Tazuna getting ready to go Naruto just stay back sleeping. Sasuke then said "That idiot has to be sleep in on today of all day." They didn't know that Naruto stay back incase Gato sending thug for Tsunami. The team go to the bridge to work then mist starting to gather. Kushina sense act up as she pushes Tazuna away from the needles flying at him.

"Well well it seems you're all here but where's that blond brat? I have a score to settle with him." Said Zabuza

"Sorry about that Zabuza but your opponent is us." Said Kushina. Her senses then kick in as she jumps away from the needles. She looks to her side as she saw the hunter-nin from before "So you really are Zabuza accomplice huh?"

"Now lady how about step aside while I deal with the old man?" Asked Zabuza

"And we're protecting him so walk away." Said Kushina as she wishes Naruto was here to even the odd since the kid won't be their opponent at all. Kushina then looks at the genins and said "Team protect Tazuna that's an order." The team obey her order as they surround Tazuna

"Sorry woman but it's not going to be easy Haku deal with them." Zabuza orders as Haku charging at genins while Zabuza making Kakashi and Kushina busy.

At Tazuna home Naruto was waiting and just as he expected Gato send 2 thugs to capture Tsunami. He saw Inari was being protect by Tsunami, as the two leading Tsunami away Inari to his surprise charge to them. He then active "ROOM" and switch him with the broken door saving him from being cleave. Naruto drop down and said "Well done Inari it seems you have found your answer huh?" Inari just looks at Naruto surprise then Naruto said "But I think I have to handle this." The two thugs swinging his sword at him but then he and Inari disappear via "Soru" as Naruto put him down near Tsunami and "Soru" again using "Shigan" at the two hearts and instantly the two drop dead as blood leaking out of their heart. Naruto turns look at Inari and said "Remember Inari when you have no fear and doubt in your heart then you can be strong as well." Naruto rubbing his head smiling and Inari tear leaking out and smiling as well. Naruto then said "Now then I have to go to help your old man at the bridge Tsunami-san so stay safe ok?" Said Naruto as he disappears via "Soru".

At the bridge Sasuke and Mito are getting their ass-handed by Haku in her ice mirror dome while Kakashi having a wound in his chest for blocking Zabuza strike. Zabuza was about to strike Kushina then a kick sends him flying. Zabuza stood up finding the newcomer and seeing the blond from before. Naruto then said smirking "Yo no-brow mind if I join the party?"

Silence was across the bridge and Kushina said "Naruto thank goodness you're here. You have to go to help Mito and Sasuke."

"Are you sure because no-brow there's looking at me like I'm his finally found prey." Said Naruto as he pointing at Zabuza leaking his KI at him.

"He's not going anywhere woman." Said Zabuza as he charging with his sword only for Naruto block it with Murasame and send him flying with his kick.

"So what are you waiting for? Aren't you have a daughter and a duckbutt to save?" Asked Naruto. Kushina just bit her lip and said

"Fine but I'll be right back." Kushina said as she races toward Mito.

"So no-brow ready?" Asked Naruto as the answer is a swing of Zabuza sword. He blocks the strike as he uses "Ryu Sou sen" hitting Zabuza multiplies spot, Zabuza using his sword to block but some of them nick him. He skids back hiding in the mist, Naruto just shake his head and said "That may work on other but it won't work on me at all Zabuza." To prove that, he thrust his sword to Zabuza as he barely dodges but the thrust nicks him. He curses that his jutsu is basically useless on him so he can only pour all his charka for all-out attack "Water styler: Great Water Fall" as a large amount of water rush to Naruto but Naruto only smirk as he "armament" his sword as he uses "Do ryu sen" destroying the jutsu and sending it back. Zabuza predict that as he jumps up but meeting Naruto using "Ryu Tsui Sen" coming straight down at Zabuza. Zabuza could only hold his sword up to block but Naruto Murasame just cleave through to Zabuza making him fall down. Naruto catches him, landing down and throw him down on the ground and said "It's over Zabuza that wound may not kill you but you won't be doing anything to Tazuna anymore."

"W-why? Why don't you kill me?" Asked Zabuza

"To give you a chance to walk away from this. As I told Haku, I know your goal are noble but siding with the tyrant that will soon betray you to kill the hope of this country is not worth it." Said Naruto

Zabuza like Haku wonders how's he knows that but the mist clear and they heard a voice "Thank you for your hard work Zabuza but I don't need you anymore and I'm terminating the contract." Said Gato as behind him reveal a 1000 of thug behind him.

"Tch look like you're right about that brat." Said Zabuza trying to stand up.

"Zabuza-sama." Said Haku as she running toward Zabuza with Kushina and the rest of the team beside Sakura looks tired. Haku saw Zabuza injure and look at Naruto

"Don't worry he won't die. Just treat him after this and he'll be find." Said Naruto

"Oh you sound like you all will walk out of this alive. Men kill them all except the woman, they make a nice addition to the brothel." Said Gato as the men was about to charge then an arrow shot in front of them. They all look back seeing the villager are getting ready to fight. The thug looks unsure but Gato said "Hahaha. I though this might happen so I prepare this. Men bring out the serum." The thug brings out and drink it then suddenly they start getting stronger as they smashing the bridge easily. Seeing the horrify look of Tazuna and the villager Gato said "You forgot? My shipment involves with everything including the sacred water of Taki. Listen up anyone kill the most will be reward with another batch of the water so go." The thug shouts out as they charge. Kushina, Kakashi, Haku and Zabuza not knowing what to do since they are tired as hell; the genins, Tazuna and the villager could only swallow their lump in fear as the thug charge in. Naruto just sighed and said

"Oh well Inari I admire your courage but I guess I have to help out with this one then." Naruto walks up ignoring the cry from the villager and his team. Naruto stand still closing his eye then when all the thug could only be a meter away Naruto snap opens his eye glaring at them. To the shock of all the people on the bridge, all the thug then suddenly stops as foam form out of their mouth and fell down not moving. The villager, Tazuna and the genins could only staring with their mouth drop to the ground, Kushina, Kakashi, Haku and Zabuza could only blink and rubbing their eye thinking it was a dream and even make the "release" seal thinking it was a Genjutsu. Gato just shaken in fear at the brat now walking toward him and wonder just what kind of monster is he? When Naruto get close Gato then promise money and fortune but all Naruto do it just carrying him and throw him at the feet of the villager. He then said "He's all your." The villager then snaps out of their shock as they cheer out loud as they beat him up. Mito was the first to run toward him and asked

"W-w-what was that Nii-san? How did you do that?" as the remaining shinobi also wonder the same as well. Naruto only said "secret" as he walks to Tazuna and said "So now you don't have anyone threaten your plan anymore huh Tazuna? Go and finish the bridge."

Tazuna nodded fast as he calls the worker to finish the bridge. And after many irritating days because of the duckbutt kept demanding him to hand over his power only to be sending straight to the tree. Kushina and Mito just won't stop grilling him for answer and Inari asked if he could teach him that, Kakashi would have demand him but with Kushina grilling him 24/7 he wouldn't dare to, at least less more a headache. The bridge then finally complete after thanks from Tazuna and a tearful goodbye from Inari and a goodbye from Haku and Zabuza but for some reason Haku just kiss him on the cheek before part away making Mito glaring at her while Zabuza glaring at me. He just shrugged it off as he starts to walk back but unknown to him that it's going to be a lot more headache for him when he back

 **Okay another longest chapter, next chapter I want to have Naruto's fiancé appear to watch Naruto chunin exam so what do you think? Please PM or review**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 The deal

Naruto entire trip was a headache because Kushina continues to grill him for detail about what happened on the bridge. After he "knock" unconscious those power-up thugs the serum they took suddenly act up and start to killing their cell if his x-ray skills from the Ope Ope no mi told him right then Gato was thinking to get rid of them after he deals with the team and the villager. Even now Kushina and Mito keep grilling him for that and he didn't know that Konoha had a lot of things happened right now.

(Flash back)

At Konoha after a few days team 7 accept the mission Minato now gathering all the villager to the Hokage tower. The villagers were scared, even if they know that Minato won't kill them but they won't get away without some sort of punishment. After a while, Minato appeared at the top of the tower and look at the villagers with cold and calculating eyes. He was too far for most villagers to see him perfectly, but they still shudder as they felt the cold look of Minato eyes.

"Well now that we're here I bet you're wondering what kind of punishment I have for you people." Minato said seriously, deciding to get straight to the point

"Please Hokage-sama. Some of us have not put a finger to your son." Said a random villager

Minato regard the man then said "I know that, I have done my research, so for those of you who didn't do anything, I can't hold you responsibility for Naruto suffering, but you still ignoring his cry in need so I can't find you redeemable either." Minato said

"We're so sorry Hokage-sama. We didn't know he was your child." Said a random woman

Minato eye flash in anger "You dare? It shouldn't matter whose child Naruto was. He should have been treat like any other person. In fact he should have been treat like a hero, not filth! He's a demon container, not the demon itself! Your blatant acts of stupidly and ignorance are unforgivable." Minato snarled.

The villagers let it sink in them as they curse themselves for such a simple logic? Minato then said "I have though long and hard about this and I'm ready to give my verdict." Minato said as he took out a piece of paper while the villagers wait for their fate.

"Since I'm the Hokage of this village I can't make harsh decision that could be detrimental to Konoha progress. I can't inflict death to any villager so I found an ultanative." Minato said looking down to the villagers "This is the punishment for your action against an innocent child for 14 years. First is ALL shinobi clothing, food store that have committed unfair conduct on Naruto will have to pay a monthly fee of half their profits to Naruto Uzumaki himself. Especially shinobi store such as Geti and Kemu will close indefinitely for selling defective equipment that would have been resulted to shinobi death." Said Minato

"What? I have never sold-" "DO NOT LIE TO ME! I already have reports compiled from my ANBU and Sarutobi himself, you have each sold used or broken kunai and shuriken to Naruto Uzumaki during his training in academy." Minato said enraged making the two owners clapped their mouth shut especially when evidence rang true.

"The second is all involved in riot or beat downs of Naruto will be taken into custody. Now I may not throw you in prison" seeing the villagers sighed in relief he continues "but you'll be subject to torture. It'll be done by one person at time and the torture will be random so you won't be able to expect for your turn." There is uproar for that then he continues "Inochi had agree to subject those who are found guilty of nearly, repeatedly killing Naruto will view Naruto memories of those days. You'll feel the pain that you inflict to him because of your stupidity. You'll have to earn my son forgiveness if you want to get out of the torture." Minato said as he knew that will never happened but it was worth it when he sees those idiot's horror face. Now he need Naruto back so he could get those memories.

(End flash back)

Minato first verdict already happened and he already can see the edge of those villagers for the second verdict. He was so deep in though that he didn't pay attention and bump into Hinata. He looks at her and said "Sorry Hinata I didn't pay attention."

"U-m-m-m. I'm sorry Hokage-sama." Said Hinata squeaking.

"No need for that Hinata. Mito told me a lot about you. She likes you a lot. Right now she's on her mission with her brother so she'll be back in the few days at most." Said Minato as he smiles at the girl.

Hinata looks nervous as she starts swaying and lost unconscious. Minato sweat drop and said "You maybe Hitomi's daughter but you sure act different from her." He picks up Hinata and teleport to the hospital. After he summited the girl to the hospital, a nurse calls him and said "Um Hokage-sama. Jiraiya-sama has awakened from his…uh… conditions." She said nervously worry she getting Minato anger.

"Just in time. Where's his room?" Asked Minato. The nurse guides him to Jiraiya's room. As he opens the door Jiraiya said

"Look I'm fine I had survive worse."

"Well then that's good to hear because we'll have a lot to talk about." Said Minato walking in and dismiss the nurse.

"Hello Minato come to finish the job?" Asked Jiraiya looking away. Minato just glare at him and said

"I think I leave that to Kushina-chan, right now I want answer."

"Take a seat then." "No thanks I prefer standing." Said Minato

"Okay then so what should I answer first?" Asked Jiraiya

"What happened when I leave it to you and Tsunade?" Asked Minato

"Well Sarutobi-sensei made a speech about your death and the two of us taking turn to take care Naruto. The villagers ignoring us but it's not a problem since we don't know many people." Seeing Minato gesture to continue, Jiraiya said "Like I said before the two of us take turn to take care of him then one day I came home and Tsunade nowhere to be found. She was gone and the only person saw her last was sensei and he didn't know the reason why she left. I tried to look after Naruto but… with the threat of the masked man coming to Konoha and I have to maintain my spy network. I have little choice so-" Seeing Minato preparing the Rasengan he then speaks quickly "Look Minato the Leaf is your home surely you know-" Jiraiya then slammed down by Minato's Rasengan breaking bed and making the crater under Jiraiya. He then lifts Jiraiya by the shirt and said "You CHOOSE the Leaf over NARUTO? Do you have any idea how many time Naruto almost die because of your choice?" Said Minato angrily.

"I left him to the orphanage that you grew up. I thought it was supposedly to do him good like it did you. How am I suppose to know that people hate Naruto?" Said Jiraiya with wrong word making Minato with his newfound strength punch him in the face sending him to the window. Jiraiya look down and said "Look I'm sorry for that but we're make mis-" "Jiraiya shut up before I grind another Rasengan to your face." Minato was in despair as he realizes why Naruto hate them. Minato then asked another question but he afraid of the answer "What happened to the present? They were address to Naruto so what happened to them?"

"Im… not sure. I wasn't around Konoha remember?" Said Jiraiya. Minato looks like he's about to screw Hokage duty and Hiraishin on all Konoha. The more he looked at Naruto's past, the worse the answer he got, gosh Naruto had every right to hate him and he won't surprise that Naruto will just throwing his headband to his face and resign. Minato turn to look at Jiraiya and said

"You! And Tsunade betray us and look! Everything is a mess and you know what he said to us Jiraiya?" Seeing Jiraiya confuse looks he said "He said that right now he had haft the mind to throwing his headband to my face and resign. RESIGN!" Minato glared at Jiraiya and Jiraiya had a shock look on his face as he never though Naruto would resign being a shinobi. He wants to asked but first thing first he had to do something

"… I'm sorry Minato I really am." Said Jiraiya guilty

"I'm not the one you should apology. What on earth possess you to leave Naruto behind?" Asked Minato

"You turn out great. I was going to come back when Naruto at the right age and train him. It also a good idea to see if Mito is the child of prophecy." As soon as Jiraiya said that he was slammed into the wall by a furious Minato

"You ABANDON him for a stupid prophecy? To think you stooped this low Jiraiya, you will earn his forgiveness even if I had to give him your life." Said Minato just shove him further as he lets go and look disgust.

"Please Minato I'm sorry. I never thought it would happen this way." Said Jiraiya

"Don't say sorry to me. You should focus on Naruto." Said Minato

"What about Kushina?" "THAT'S not my problem. Aside from that, you'll go and look for Tsunade." Said Minato

"I told you I don't know." "No but you have the best chance to find her with your spy network." Minato deduced

Jiraiya looks down as what Minato said is true and he realize that Minato probably couldn't stand looking at him any longer. He truly wants to make amend to him and he realized that he could at least put a spy to watch over Naruto but he forgot. He looks at Minato and said "Is there anyway you could forgive me?"

"I'm not sure anymore but you can forget about Kushina since she rather dies then forgiving you. Like I said before, the person you should focus on is Naruto." Said Minato. Before he leaves, Minato said "Jiraiya you will go look for Tsunade and bring her here when you admitted out of the hospital and I don't care how just bring her here." Minato leaving the room and slamming the door hard. Jiraiya just sat there as he though that Naruto will be piss a lot.

At that time, Sarutobi was in shock at the news he just receives. After he done reading the letter he then though " _This's gonna be a headache but at least Naruto will be overjoyed when he heard about this._ "

After a few days later, the village is in frenzy. Why because Naruto had return and many villagers on the edge for the "Punishment" that was announced by Minato. He receives a message from Kushina and from her letter there's a lot of weird thing had happened in the mission. He then looks at the two in the room and asked "Are you sure you should be here when my wife is back Jiraiya and what are you doing here Sarutobi?"

"Well how am I suppose to see the kid? It'll be damn near impossible with Kushina around." Said Jiraiya

"I'm not covering for you Jiraiya." "As will I" said Sarutobi and Minato continues "Whatever Kushina-chan do to you you're on your own."

"C'mon Minato, sensei. Do you want me to make up to the kid? How am I suppose to do that when Kushina doesn't give me space? Look from what I know, he lacks many skills, I just have to take him to a training trip and letting him sign the Toad contract. At least I give him before Mito so he won't think I'm favoring her." Said Jiraiya.

Minato cut off Sarutobi before he could say "Are you listening to yourself? If you want to earn favor from Naruto then thinks about him only don't think about us. Whatever happened between you and Naruto it won't change what happened to us Jiraiya. You are a failure of a sensei and you'll always be in my eyes and Kushina."

"I know I know but I need time that's why I propose a training trip. I could pick him up to speed and finding Tsunade at the same time. That's killing two birds with one stone." Said Jiraiya

"That's depend on Kushina." Said Minato

"Oh come on Minato you're the ma-" "Jiraiya-kun don't bring that excuse you make this mess you're on your own." Said Sarutobi

"But sen-" "Jiraiya I'm with Sarutobi on this you're on your own." Said Minato

Jiraiya could only sighed as he gives up on asking Minato and his sensei for help. The secretary then come in the office "Hokage-sama team 7 had return."

"Send them in immediately." Said Minato

Jiraiya stiffened as he prepares himself. After few minutes, the door opens revealing team 7 with bandage at someplace but for some reason only Naruto is unscratched. He then said "Welcome back team 7. I have been informed that your mission was a trying one." He waited them walk inside then continues "I was surprise that you faced not one but two jonins level shinobi and come back alive. Your team could be qualifying to enter the Chunin Exam. Now can you tell me the detail please?"

"You don't know the half of it Minato." Said Kushina tell him about the mission. The first part he didn't surprise but the rest make him and Jiraiya eye widen in shock as they never thought that Naruto would be strong enough to take down Zabuza Momochi by himself with just Kenjutsu alone. And also, the bridge part as well, he had to asked Kushina many time to confirm it as he find it hard to believe that his son can knock down 1000 thugs boost with Taki sacred water with just a single look. After Kushina finishing the report he then turns to Naruto

"Naruto why did you hide your power? If this's true then you could easily become Chunin or even Jonin." Asked Minato

"Didn't I said it before, I want to wait at Chunin Exam to see if it worth it to remain a shinobi or not?" Said Naruto confirming Jiraiya question about Naruto resign before.

"But sti-" "Could you get the rest of team 7 out I want to ask you about something?" Asked Naruto. Minato only raise his eyebrow at that request but he comply as he dismiss team 7. After they leave he then said

"Okay Naruto now what do you want to ask?" Asked Minato

"First off what is my so-called godfather doing here?" Asked Naruto surprising Jiraiya. He continues "What? Do you think I don't know about you? If you think you can fixing your mistake with me then you're out of luck." Jiraiya hope had been crush as he could only look down. Naruto then look at Sarutobi "Hmm what are you doing here old man?"

"Actually I have something to tell you but I think you should finish your problem first. I promise you that you gonna like this news." Said Sarutobi. Naruto raises eyebrow and temp to use his Observation Haki on him but he trusts the old man so he leaves it like that. The other wonder what is the new but leave it to later. Naruto looks at Minato and said

"Hokage-sama, the jutsu that you use to seal the Kyuubi I believe its name is Shiki Fuuin right?" Seeing Minato nodded he continues "Was what the purpose of the seal again?"

"Well the seal was design to separate the soul and the charka of the Kyuubi and sealing it separately. You receive the soul while Mito receives the charka. Why did you ask that?" Asked Minato

"Have you ever test that out Yondaime-sama?" Asked Naruto

"N-no since this technique require sacrifice so I didn't test it." Said Minato. Naruto then sighed after hearing that, he then asked

"And how do you know it was a success?" Asked Naruto

"Because I saw it the seal success separate the charka and the soul." Said Minato as he's not understand why's Naruto asked that.

"I only had one word to say… ARE YOU A BLOODY IDIOT?" Shout out Naruto surprise other.

"I-I don't-" "You didn't bother to test it and you sure that it's success. Guess what Genius, I have the soul AND the charka as well." Said Naruto

"Hey listen kid-" "Beat it you worthless trash." Said Naruto scowling at Jiraiya.

"Naruto, I know you're angry at us but you don't have pr-" Naruto silences Minato by summoning Kyuubi charka causing surprise look from Sarutobi and shock look from the rest. The reason he knows

(Flash back)

When he's still training at Wave, he got inside his mindscape and meeting the Kyuubi and surprise of all the Shinigami. The Shinigami then said " **Welcome Naruto Uzumaki to your mindscape. And I see you realize who I'm. As expected from the one inherited the "Will of D"** "

"What do you mean the "Will of D"?" Asked Naruto. The Shinigami then explained to him about the meaning. After that he then said

" **OK back to the topic, the reason I'm here because it's involve with Kurama or as you know the Kyuubi.** " Said Shinigami pointing at Kyuubi

" **Hello brat. Gotta say, after watching you you have more gut than I expected. Which is a good thing since I don't like weak host so I want to let you know that you can have access to my charka.** " Said Kurama

"Okay first I though the Yondaime removed your charka and second why the sudden generosity?" Asked Naruto

" **Because just watching you is boring. I want some action too and the Yondaime though that he had remove my charka but that's where he's wrong.** " Said Kurama. Naruto looks at him confuse, Kurama then continues " **You see brat what the Yondaime removes actually the Yang half of me and seal it to your sister and let me tell you, the Yang won't easy going as me at all.** " Said Kurama making Naruto slaps his forehead.

"Great of all the thing he screws up, he screws up this. What an idiot." Said Naruto

" **You sure taking it well huh? I though you would throw a tantrum when you learned Yondaime abandon you for nothing.** " Said Kurama

"I'm not a kid. After learning many things outside of that hellhole your mind starts to mature and know thing." Said Naruto

" **Which is why you inherited it Naruto Uzumaki. I need you to help me with something.** " Said Shinigami. Naruto just look at it and it continues " **Listen your village gonna have the annual Chunin Exam as you know, a little worm named Orochimaru was going to be in that event so I want you to give me his soul.** "

"Why are you asking me?" Asked Naruto

" **Because you're the only one who can have the requirement for this. If you do this then I'll release you and Kurama from my chain.** " Said Shinigami

"Wait what chain?" Asked Naruto

" **Oh right you don't know. You see because of the Shiki Fuuin when you die you and the fox over there will be drag to hell by my chain.** " Said Shinigami

Naruto could only silence as he absorbs the info. After a while he then sighed and said "I don't know whether I should blow the Yondaime head off or chop him to piece and feed them to the fox over there."

" **I won't be able to digest them so just blow his head off.** " Said Kurama

"Love to do that but I can't, last thing I need is more headache after this mission." Said Naruto massaging his temple. Naruto then turn to Shinigami and said "So if I give you Orochimaru soul then you'll remove the chain right?" Seeing it nodded he added "So can you remove the chain on Mito as well?" Seeing the raise eyebrow of the two he added "She might be that idiot daughter but she's innocent and I don't feel like leave her like that."

" **Hmm once again you surprise me Uzumaki, very well I accept the condition so deal?** " Said Shinigami giving him his hand. Naruto just grasp it and shake then he said

"Just remember if you don't fulfill your deal then I'll sever it myself whether you like it or not." Shinigami could only smirking.

(End flash back)

Minato staring at Naruto in disbelief and said "B-but how?"

"You didn't research carefully you moron. What you see before was just the Kyuubi that was separate in half only." Said Naruto. Seeing Minato head bow Naruto continues "Congratulation Yondaime-sama you abandon your son with no purpose I hope you felt proud of yourself." He had haft of a mind to tell him that he also endangers his daughter too but Kushina-sensei might break if he told her so he just kept quiet about the deal. Naruto then said "I won't be angry at you for this since it was happened a long time but I'll never forgive you, you put this burden to me all for nothing and left me. I only hope that you learn your lesson from this and throw away that stupid pride of your." Minato felt his heart sank deeper as he listens to his son cold, harsh word. At that time jiraiya voices up

"What? Don't have any word for your godfather?"

"… I only know you as pervert scum. Nothing more nothing less." Said Naruto. Jiraiya felt his voice and he knew that he's on the kid shit list. Naruto turns to Sarutobi and said "So old man, what was the news you gonna tell me?"

 **Done another long chapter. Next will be Sarutobi breaking the news. How will everyone who learn about this will react? Please PM or Review**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Himemiko

"So old man what do you want to talk about?" Asked Naruto

"So glad you asked my boy, you see I just receive a letter from Houri a few weeks ago and he said that "she" will coming here." Said Sarutobi

Naruto stays silent for a minute and said "A-are you sure? Are you REALLY sure?" Seeing the old man nodded he continues "But what would she doing here?"

"Wait is this girl is the one who just came here a few days ago? What does she have to do with Naruto?" Asked Minato. Sarutobi just said

"Well why don't we ask her then?" Said Sarutobi signaling the secretary to bring the guest in. After a while, two peoples came in, one is a silver hair miko with twin tail and the other is a Kunoichi escorting the said miko. The Kunoichi looks at Naruto and

"Ya it's been a long time hasn't it, Naruto-dono?" Said the Kunoichi

"Yo-yoshino, M-mako." Said Naruto trembling. The miko girl named Yoshino to other shock dive to Naruto and hugging him. Naruto just hug her back ignoring the look from other.

"W-w-wait, wait a moment! I'm confuse, just who are these two and why the miko hugging Naruto?" Asked Kushina stumbling

"This girl is the Mikohime of the Houri village that was famous about." Said Sarutobi

"I know that Saru but why is she hugging Naruto now?" Asked Minato

"Because she's Naruto's fiancé." Said Sarutobi dropping the bomb. Death silence was in the room for few minute, then the scream so loud that was traveling the entire village "EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"

"W-w-what do you mean fiancé? Why didn't I know about this?!" Said Kushina enraged and shock

"You didn't know because I didn't nor want to told you." Said Sarutobi

"But why?! We are his parent, we have the right to know." Said Minato

"You ARE not his parent, that's why I didn't want to told you. I told her about you already before she came here but she insists to come because-" "Because I want to see just what kind of parent you're. To abandon your own son, I would like to see just what kind of parent you're to even have that idea." Said Yoshino interrupting Sarutobi.

"We didn't have any choi-" "DON'T GIVE ME THAT SPEECH It doesn't change the fact that you abandoned him. What kind of parent are you?!" Said Yoshino angrily. Minato and Kushina just looking down unable to answer her. Jiraiya decided to but in

"Um listen-" "Don't talk to me you're even worse. You and that woman promise to look after him then what, after a few weeks you left him to their mercy, you don't have the right to be called his godfather, not even that woman." Said Yoshino glaring at him.

"Now listen he-" He couldn't talk as Mako already pressing the Kunai on his throat. She then said "If you want to keep your life then don't touch Yoshino-sama."

"You br-" "Enough Jiraiya they are guest here so don't raise your hand on them and Naruto put your hand away from the sword. You too Mako. I'll deal with him." Said Sarutobi looks at Naruto and Mako.

"Old man I trust you to do something or I'll do it for you." Said Naruto leading Yoshino and Mako outside. Sarutobi just sighed at that and said

"Minato get Neko to make sure that the villagers won't try anything. I'm afraid he already at his limit for today." Minato listened to Sarutobi and call Neko to tailing the three. He then looks at Sarutobi and said

"Now can you tell me about this fiancé thing?"

"All I can say is he met her at Houri village when I was taking him outside for fun. He wants to quit being a shinobi so he can move to Houri and it's a good thing that you had disband the civilian council already." Said Sarutobi

"Why that?" Asked Minato

"Because those idiots might do something stupid to anger him and trust me you don't want to see him angry." Said Sarutobi as he walks out of the office.

Naruto, Yoshino and Mako now walking outside ignoring the look of the villager. Naruto then said "Oh yeah speaking of which did you have lunch yet?" Seeing them shaking their head Naruto said "Well how about come to my favorite ramen stand? We can talk about how you had been doing."

"That's good I'm starving." Said Mako and the three go to Ichiraku.

Jiraiya had gone to search for Tsunade while Minato and Kushina walking to their home as they trying to absorb all the thing happened today. When the two get home, Mito welcome them and said "Hey mom, dad, what's the matter?"

"Mito sit down. We have a lot to talk about." Said Kushina motion her to the living room.

Mito look confuse but comply. Kushina then tell Mito about what happened today, the first part Mito was very mad at her parent for leaving him behind like that but the second part shock her "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME I HAD A FUTURE SISTER-IN-LAW AND RIGHT NOW SHE'S HERE IN KONOHA?". Kushina and Minato nodded and good thing that the house had a sound-proof seal since Mito voice was very loud. Mito just holding her face with her hand and though " _Great if Hinata heard about this she'll break for real._ " And to be worse Hinata had just arrive at the door as she knocking. Mito goes to the door greet Hinata. Mito leading her and signal her parent to keep this a secret. Mito lead her to the room and said

"Oh that's right I'm craving for some ice-cream now do you want one Hinata?" Asked Mito

"U-u-m yes please." Said Hinata

"What about you Narumi?" Asked Mito

"ICE-CREAM!" Shout out Narumi happy

"Then wait here okay." Mito walks down to her parent and said "Dad can you get us ice-cream and take this time to take mom to think about all of this. I'll try to tell Hinata… somehow."

The two agreed at the idea and after bring back the ice cream. The two going outside. Meanwhile at Ichiraku, Teuchi and Ayame still at shock when they learn that the two girls sitting in front of them is Naruto's fiancé and lover. They talk about what happened after finish with the Tatarigami and after he leaved. But his time cut short because "What are you doing here?" Asked Naruto as he senses the Namikaze behind him.

"Son I'm-" "Just get to the point already. As you can see I have a lot of catching up to do." Said Naruto

"That's alright. We also want to talk to these two as well." Said Minato as he looks at Teuchi "Can I sit here Teuchi-san?"

Teuchi just looks at Minato and said "Make it quick and order something. I don't want you to sit here for free." Minato and Kushina sit down as they order some ramen. After order, Kushina asked

"So… how long the two of you know him?"

"Since years ago. He sometimes goes to Houri with the Sandaime when you were busy playing parent with his twin." Said Mako. Kushina looks down at the jab and Minato said

"It's true but you have to understand. We have to train her be-" "I don't care. The fact that you abandon him without checking on him even once. You failing your job as a parent." Said Yoshino coldly. Minato can't reply back as he doesn't have the right to do so. He failed his son and he deserves those word. He then said

"Um anyway Naruto as you know, the Chunin Exam is near so your mo- I mean Kushina-sensei want you to enter the Chunin Exam." Said Minato as he motions Kushina to hand him the registration. Naruto just though

" _Hmm might as well since I make a deal with a devil._ " Naruto takes the paper signed it and hand back to Kushina. He then asked "So where is the location?"

"At the academy 9AM a week from now." Said Kushina

"So what about my so-called teammate? I thought I need a team?" Asked Naruto

"I'll tell them tomorrow so you don't have to go and can spend time with the girls." Said Kushina

Naruto puts down the bows and said "Okay then you two how about go to other place?" He sees the two had also finished. Three of them then continues their sightseeing. Minato then said

"Now then I guess we also need to go huh? Where do you want to go Kushina-chan?" Asked Minato

"… How about the old home? I want to come back there and take a look of the place. I guess seeing the place will take my mind of this." Said Kushina. Minato agrees but "I'm sorry but I prefer to go alone. You should go back since you need to have a Jonin meeting about the Chunin Exam." Kushina interrupted

"Okay but if you need anything then you know where to find me." Said Minato as he begrudging Hiraishin to the Hokage tower for Jonin meeting.

At Namikaze estate, Mito stills don't know how to break the news to Hinata as they eating ice cream. Mito then said "Nee Hinata-chan?"

"W-what is it Mito-chan?" Asked Hinata

"… Umm… Do you know about the Chunin Exam?" Asked Mito

"Umm yeah my father told me all the time when he trains Neji-nii-san." Said Hinata

"Oh… So do you think your team will be able enter the Chunin Exam?" Asked Mito

"I-I-I don't know. I need to asked Kurenai-sensei for that." Said Hinata. Mito just sighed and though " _Haizz. I don't know how to break this to Hinata at all, what am I going to do?_ "

Naruto, Yoshino and Mako continue sightseeing then a box with rock pattern. Naruto just sighed as he removes the box secretly revealing Konohamaru corp. After few second, he turns to them as they stop moving and said "So what are you doing?". The kids then realized their disguise gone then said

"Ho-how did you? But never mind that, who are those two Naruto-nii-chan?" Asked Konohamaru.

"Oh allow me to introduce this's Asano Yoshino my fiancé and Hitachi Mako my lover." Said Naruto making the kid eye widen.

"Woow so cool boss. Both of them are beautiful too, you are the man boss." Said Konohamaru excited

"Aww so cute." Said Mako as she rubbing their head.

"Nee would you playing ninja with us?" Asked Konohamaru

"What kind of ninja playing Ninja?" Asked Sakura walking to them after getting rejected by Sasuke again

"What's wrong with that? Playing around like a kid is relaxing." Said Yoshino rubbing the kid head.

"Yeah go away flat-broad." Said Konohamaru. Sakura hearing that start to march to Konohamaru. Naruto leans in and said

"I think this is the part you should run." The kids obey and running away with Sakura hot on their tales. The three then just slowly walk to them then heard a voice

"Watch where you're going brat." The three running toward and seeing black tight wearing Sand Ninja judging from his headband.

"Hey let's me go." Said Konohamaru

"I'm sorry we're just messing around." Said Sakura

"No can do he bums into me I need to teach him a lesson." Said the black tight wearing Sand nin

"Kankuro stop it. He will know." Said the blond hair Sand nin

"Chill out Temari he won't know beside I need some stress relief." Said Kankuro. Before he could punch Konohamaru Naruto said

"Oi the kid as you call him in your hand is the Sandaime Hokage grandson are you sure you want to use him as a stress relief?" Asked Naruto

"Oi Kankuro put the kid down now." Said Temari panicking

"Sure then I have to change to him then." Said Kankuro dropping Konohamaru but before he could do anything he was lift up by the throat by Naruto

"You do realize that the instant you attack the Hokage grandson I'll have all the right to end your life, right?" Said Naruto starting to squeeze hard making Kankuro face turn blue. Seeing that Temari then said quickly

"I'm sorry I'm sorry. Please put my brother down he didn't mean it."

Naruto just looks at her then he dropped him down and said "Brother huh? Then I take it that him and the one beside the duckbutt up in the tree is your brother huh?". When Temari heard that, she looks at the three and instantly spot him and another one. She then said "G-garra."

"What are you doing Temari, Kankuro?" Said Garra as he releasing his KI making Mako stand in front of Yoshino protecting her while Naruto just raise his eyebrow and stand in front of the kids. The other just shaking in fear at the KI. Garra then shunshin down to the Sand nin and said

"Let's go we wasting too much time."

"Hold it. We maybe alliance but you're trespassing our village." Said Sakura as Naruto just slap his face while Mako and Yoshino just look at her like she had been living in a cave.

"Have you been living under a rock or something? We're here for the Chunin Exam." Said Temari. After that Konohamaru explained about what's the Chunin Exam is. After that, Sasuke then asked

"Wait what's your name?"

"You mean me?" Said Temari but Sasuke said "No the one with the gourd."

"Wow guess we know who's the jerk-ass of the year now." Naruto whisper to Mako and Yoshino and the kids making them giggle.

"My name is Sabaku no Garra but I want to know that blond one name." Said Garra making Sasuke jealous at Naruto

"Me? Well… Naruto D Uzumaki." Said Naruto making other confuse at him. Naruto after learning the meaning of the D name he wants to have that on his name from now on. He turns to the girls and whisper "I'll explain later."

"Well then Uzumaki I'm looking forward to meet you in the Chunin Exam. Now then, let's go." Said Garra calling the two. Sasuke looking at the two girls and said

"Hello I believe I haven't met you before, if you're here for sightseeing then-" "I'm sorry but I already have Naruto help me with that." Said Yoshino interrupting him. Sasuke didn't like that and tried force but Mako already pressing him down with a kunai on his throat

"Try something like that then I'll end your life."

"Hey you can't-" "She can and I'll make sure of it." Said Naruto releasing his KI make the two shut up. "Now then let's go girl and you three as well. We can play ninja at different place." The kids cheer and follow them leaving the other two behind.

At the Hokage office Minato and the Jonin except Kushina are fully there. Minato said "Well then I declare this year Chunin Exam will begin. Kushina already deliver the form for Naruto now so beside team 7 who will nominate the team for the Exam?" Then team 8, 9 and 10 stand up and nominate them making Iruka angry.

"Please wait Hokage-sama. I have known the genins of team 7, 8, 10 since their academy days and I know beside Naruto, the rest is not ready." Said Iruka earning confuse look from other Jonin

"Hmm what's so special about the Uzumaki? If I remember right, he was a dead last?" Said Kurenai.

"Kurenai you better grateful that Kushina is not here for that remark and for your answer, if my son can defeat Zabuza Momochi by himself then he won't have any problem competing this exam at all." Said Minato earning shock look from the Jonin

"Oi oi Hokage-sama, I know you love your son but lying-" "I assure you what I said is true and my ex-student over there already know about it." Said Minato looking at Kakashi. Kakashi could only nodded shocking them.

"Wait if he's that strong then shouldn't he be Chunin or even Jonin?" Asked Asuma

"That's because I believe that this is not his full power at all so I can't promote him without knowing his full skills." " _Not to mention he had no desire to promote at all._ " Though Minato

The other team Jonin start to felt their team chance of winning had drop to near zero when they heard that. Minato then continues "Well then Iruka, since you still not believe that the rookie is not ready then how about test them, and you can test Naruto too if you like."

"Yeah no. I'm sorry but I'm not a suicide type Hokage-sama. I'll test the other though." Said Iruka

"All right then Kakashi you'll deliver the registration to the other member. Is there any other question?" Seeing no one have, he dismisses them.

Naruto, Yoshino and Mako after done playing with the kids, they then start to go home, in the girl case, they will come back to the inn. At the way there, Naruto said "Come out I know you're there." Drop down was Iruka. Naruto said "Iruka-sensei, what are you doing here?... Don't tell me you're going to test me to see if I'm qualify for the Chunin Exam or something?"

Iruka just sighed and said "Some of these day, I'm gonna find out just how did you do that? But no, I heard from Sandaime-sama. So these two are them?" Iruka looking at the girl

"Yes I'm Yoshino and this is Mako. So I take it you're the big brother Iruka right?" Said Yoshino

"He told you that huh?" Asked Iruka. "Listen, I just want to say, thank you for being there for him."

"As am I Iruka-san. Thank you for always being there for him as well." Said Yoshino bowing

"Now now no need for that. Just Iruka is fine. I only here to greet you only, I have students to test like Naruto said so have fun." Said Iruka shunshin.

"I have an idea how about we sleep at your place Naruto? We also want to talk to Murasame as well and I miss your warm Naruto-kun~" Mako then snuggled to him trailing her finger on Naruto chest.

"Ma-mako. Stop that." Said Yoshino flushed

"Ok ok you can stay so stop doing that Mako." Said Naruto. The three go back to Naruto apartment talk a while and go to sleep snuggling in the same bed.

 **Done so what do you think? Naruto will dominated in the exam in the next chapter and Hinata reaction might be in the next chapter but I'm not sure. If you want the image of the two females character then look up on "VN Senren Banka Yoshino" and "Mako"**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Chunin Exam 1st and 2nd

At the day of the Exam team 7 meet up at the academy. Sakura came late as the four go inside. When they at second floor, there's a commotion. A green spandex boy was being push back by two genins who's Naruto easily recognizes as the "Eternal Gate Guard Duo". At first, he wonders what are they doing here but after seeing the Genjutsu he understood immediately. He was about to head up then "Hey drop that pathetic Genjutsu." Naruto just facepalm as he wonders just what he does in the past life to stuck with this idiot. Naruto sighed as he walks up to the real room. When he's there, he saw Kushina and Kakashi already standing there. He walks to them and asked "What are you doing here?"

"Where are the rest Naruto?" Asked Kushina

"They still down there doing who know what. Now can you tell me what are the two of you doing here?" Asked Naruto

"… Wait until the other get here first then I'll explain." Said Kushina. Naruto just standing there bring out the "Advance Sealing" to pass the time. After a while, Mito with two horrify looks on Sasuke and Sakura coming to them. Kakashi then asked

"What's happen?"

"Green… spandex… eyebrow… sunset…" Said Sasuke tired. Kakashi just sweat drop at that. Naruto looks up and asked

"Okay we're here. So can you tell us now, Kushina-sensei?" making the other three confuse.

"... Ahem. Okay it's good that you're here. If the team missing a member then I have to stop you from entering." The three shocks at the word while Naruto just looks at her with eyebrow raise. Kushina then continues "You see the Exam need full squat to be able to enter. The reason why Kakashi didn't tell you that because we want you to go by your own will, not by someone else word. But now you're here, I can only say I'm proud of you." Kushina looks at Naruto and Mito warmly and continues "And now go in and good luck all of you." Kakashi and Kushina opens the door as the four genins walk in.

When they walk in, Sakura was surprise that there are so many contestants in the room. Said contestants now is glaring at the team and releasing their KI on them. Naruto just scoff at that and blast a small wave of Conqueror Haki back to them. The contestants then suddenly felt fear toward him as they turn away. " _Spineless fool but it seems my target is closers then I though._ " Though Naruto as he saw the red hair Sand from before, the blonde from Kumo, the green from Taki and weird-ass disguise that Orochimaru put on doesn't look scare and look at him with interest. Seeing that snake looking at him make him shiver when he recalls that pedo rumor about him or her as he has no idea which gender is that thing is. Naruto snap out of his musing and groan when he sends someone walk to his team.

"Yahoo so you guys are here at well." Said Kiba. Mito then spot Hinata and said

"Oh Hinata so you're here as well." Hinata smiling and nodded when she saw her friend come to greet her.

"SASUKE-KUN! You're here as well." Said Ino as she dives into Sasuke hugging him.

"Ino-pig, let go of Sasuke-kun now." Said Sakura prying Ino from Sasuke which annoy him greatly.

"Jeez can you be any louder?" Said the lazy-ass Brainiac Shikamaru

"So -munch- are of us -munch- are here huh?" Asked Chouji a.k.a the "Devourer"

"Hope you guy train hard of this's gonna be easy." Said Kiba.

"Oi oi you guy is a little bit hype there." Said a silver hair wearing glass genin

"Oh and who are you hotshot?" Asked Kiba hotly

"Oh excuse me, my name is Kabuto and I suggest that you look behind you." Said Kabuto pointing at the Ame genins who are glaring at them but surprisingly avoid eye contact with Naruto. Kabuto noticed that but pay no heed and said "You guy are rookies, right? You remind me of when I was attending this exam for the first time. How about I help you out?" Kabuto bring out his nin-info card explaining to them while Naruto though

" _Hmm so this is the snake boy-toy huh? He trying to build relationship with his target. As expected from Spy 101._ " Naruto then heard Sasuke said

"Give me the info on Rock Lee of the Leaf, Garra from the Sand… and Uzumaki D Naruto of the Leaf." The other confuse why Sasuke was asking about Naruto of all people and wonder what with the D in Naruto's name. Kabuto shows him the info about Lee and Garra but when it was Naruto turns the card suddenly disappear from Kabuto hand. Kabuto surprise as he trying to search for the card but it was nowhere to be found. The Genins confuse at that event then Kabuto said

"… Um anyway, there are many outstanding Genins handpicked by their village coming here to show off their power on this village. But the Sound is a new village so they're nothing special." The Sound then dash to Kabuto, the mummy one swung his gauntlet arm to Kabuto who barely dodge but his glass shatter and he clutching his ear. Naruto looks at that and though

" _Hmm it seems he's making a play huh? The Sound nin using Sound to fight huh, well at least I know what to expect._ " A puff was heard as the Konoha Jonin and Chunin appear. The scar one said

"ALL RIGHT NO FIGHTING WITHOUT PERMISSION ALLOW. Sound nin break it up or you'll fail."

"Sorry about that, this is our first exam so we get a little excited." Said the mummy

"Then save that AFTER the exam. Listen up, I'm Morino Ibiki and I'm… Your worst nightmare." Said Ibiki releasing his KI. Naruto just sweat drop while though " _Dramatic much?_ "

After that, Ibiki explain the rule of the writing test. The test was pretty simple, all you have to do is cheat and not getting caught. As for Naruto, all he had to do is wait for the two idiots in the room done with the test and swapped the test with his Ope ope no mi power. He remembers the shock look of him though. After that, the tenth question is about are we in or out. Naruto seeing many left the room as he wonders how the hell did they believe that? Ibiki then said "To all contestant still in this room, I would like to say… You have pass the first exam." And then there're uproar across the room as they wonder about many things about the test. After Ibiki explained, a ball was throw in breaking the window, the ball pop as a letter appear "The sexy, sadistic proctor Anko Miratashi is here." The woman name Anko appear look at the class room and said "There're still this much. Are you losing your edge Ibiki?"

"It seems there're quite a few exceptions in this exam." Said Ibiki smirking at Naruto who smirk back

"Exceptions huh? Well then I have to cut them in haft in the next exam then. All right maggot, follow me." Said Anko as she dives out of the window.

The examiner then follows her to the forest that had a sign named "The forest of death." Anko then said "Welcome maggot to your second exam test field and my personal playground."

Naruto just sweat drop as he sensed there're quite many dangerous animals in there and wonder just how is this lady have permission from the Hokage to have this place as her playground. Naruto then dodge the Kunai coming to him and slip out of Anko grasp, he then said "As much I like to have feel sexy girl but I think we need to know each other first."

"Ah come on, we could skip that." Said Anko playfully. Naruto just shake his head. Anko pout and said "All right then maggot, I will explain the rule." She then brings up two scrolls "This is the ticket for you to enter the next exam. Each team will carry a different scroll, your job is to have a set of these scroll and bring it to the tower in the forest. Rule is you only have five days in there." Ignoring Chouji and Shikamaru word she continues "You will need full team and scroll at the tower in order to pass. Open the scroll and look inside is a no go, this exam is to test if we can trust you with sensitive information if you are a chunin. And also you have to sign the form we about to give you, that form had the rule print in them and also contract that we are not responsible for your death in the exam." Said Anko at the last part grinning making the genins nervous. Mito and Hinata meet up and talk, Sakura and Ino budding head with each other. Each team then go to the tent to receive the scroll and walk to their respective gate. Anko looks at the watch and said "All right the second part of the Chunin Exam start now." The gate open and the team dash through the forest.

Team 7 walking for a while then Naruto excuse himself to go to the toilet. Naruto pretend to go and knockout the Ame nin trying to ambush him. Naruto search him and found a Heaven scroll. " _Hmm the duckbutt holding the scroll. I guess I have to hold on to this one just in case._ " Naruto then come out and Mito said "Okay we need a code word since we may separate." When the team discuss about the code word, Naruto already sense Orochimaru nearby. After they done discussing the code a wind blast to them but Naruto draw Murasame and slice the wind in two. A voice rang out "Aww too bad. I was planning to separate you but I guess I have to fight all you then." A "female" grass nin walk out with tongue rolling out disgust them. The grass nin then unleash "her" KI frozen the team. "She" starts to walk toward them with Kunai then Naruto looks at her and said "You are quite disgusting as the rumor said." The grass nin look surprise at Naruto not frozen up "So are you ever gonna make it clear about your gender, Orochimaru?" The team shock at what they just heard. Orochimaru chuckle then he removes the face-mask

"Quite impressive Naruto-kun. Tell me how did you know and how long have you know?" Asked Orochimaru

"First you're quite a bad actor and your dark charka is leaking out. Second I already know since the first exam." Said Naruto leaving out Kabuto to see what will he up to?

"I see, you're quite sharp for a suppose dead-last Naruto-kun. But move aside since I have business with your Uchiha teammate." Said Orochimaru

"Yeah… no. As much as I rather let him die, I still need him for the exam so come back later." Said Naruto

"Ah but you see, I don't take no for an answer." Said Orochimaru charging at Naruto only for Naruto to send him flying with his fist.

"Yeah and I don't care." Said Naruto drawing walking toward Orochimaru while drawing his sword. Mito saw that and said

"Nii-san get back. He's Orochimaru, he's not someone we can't beat."

"Ara Naruto-kun I think you should listen to your sister since It's not a good idea to anger me at all." Said Orochimaru standing up and taking Kusanagi from his throat.

"I don't care and don't you have some other place to store that because it's disgusting." Said Naruto using "Ryu Kan Sen" to strike Orochimaru. Orochimaru block it with his Kusanagi but Naruto replace with "Ryu Sho Sen" knocking Orochimaru off balance leaping up and use "Kusu Ryu Sen" straight down. Orochimaru shredding his skin to narrowly dodge the skills as the skin he shredded was rip to piece by Naruto sword pressure. Orochimaru then use "Striking Shadow Snake" to bind him but Naruto using "Do Ryu Sen" with Armament blasting the snake to piece and reaching Orochimaru but he summons the Rashomon to block it. Orochimaru curses that the brat was forcing him to use this as he knew that will got ANBU attention. He didn't pay attention as Naruto dashes in fast and use "Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki" reappearing behind Orochimaru sheath his sword and instantly multi cut appear on Orochimaru body. Orochimaru trying use a jutsu to teach the brat a lesson but to his shock he's healing slowly and he don't have enough charka to shed so he can only sink down on the ground. Naruto use the Ope Ope no mi to trap him but Orochimaru already long gone. His voice rang out "I'm impress Naruto-kun. You had actually make me retreat but next time I'll get my prize." Naruto use "Hiryusen" and strike down the source of the voice only it was a mud clone. He could only curse as the bastard ran away. Ignoring the shock look from the three he then said "Let's go we need some shelter."

At the walk, Mito couldn't shake her head off the fact that her brother was able to drive away Orochimaru of all people. She knew he was strong but at what level she had no idea because her brother quite secretive as she was sure that his info card disappear was her brother doing.

Soon they find a shelter, Naruto looks at them and said "Stay here, I'll grabbing some food and hunt a ninja team while at it."

"I'll-" "Stay HERE! Mito." Said Naruto interrupting her and dash off. Mito could only stay there with her teammate unknown that the Sound Nin is here via Orochimaru order.

Naruto had killed some animal stupid enough to fight him and a Iwa team who hold a grudge to "facepalm" the Yondaime attack him. After taking "twitching eye" another Heaven scroll, he chases those idiots away as it was too troublesome for some petty grudge. Naruto was just chasing him away then he sighed "Aw come on. Can they stay out of trouble for a few hours?" Naruto dash back to the shelter seeing team 10 shrugging with the Sound team, an eyebrow green spandex lying on the ground and two more genins standing on the branch. But to his annoyance the duckbutt suddenly glow with charka that familiar with the snake. He figured the bastard must have send these Sound nin to distract them while he doing something to the duckbutt. He sighed and said "You guy have one job, stay out of trouble and you can't even do it?"

"Another leaf cockroach. They just-" Was all he could said before Naruto send him flying with his Armament punch and send him log to the tree. Naruto then said

"Don't call me a cockroach."

"HAHAHAHAHA. This power… fight me dope." Said Sasuke laughing

"Could you calm down teme?" Asked Naruto but fell into deaf ear as Sasuke charging at him and said the word making his eye twitch

"After I killed you, I'll have fun with those two you're with." Naruto coating his punch with Haki grab him put him down hard. Sasuke curse mark reattract as he lay there unconscious. Naruto looks at the Sound Nin and said

"You'll either hand me the scroll or like your teammate over there." Naruto pointing at Zaku that was sends flying. He then continues "And I swear if it's another Heaven scroll I'll throw you to the pack of tiger after breaking your leg."

"N-no no. It's an Earth scroll. Here." Said Dosu putting down the scroll.

"Okay then get lost." Said Naruto as Dosu go to collect his teammate and leave. Naruto takes the scroll as he carrying Sasuke. He turns to Mito and said "Grab the fangirl Mito, we're leaving. Oh and here." Said Naruto throw away his two Heaven scroll. "You can take it if you like, I have no use to them." Naruto and Mito carrying their teammate go to the tower. Team 9 and 10 were lucky since their scroll was Earth so they grab the scroll and go to the tower. When Naruto near the tower, he was welcome by the Ame team similar to the one he knocks down day ago. Naruto starts to get impatience as he swings his sword to the tree that the team was hiding. Naruto looks at them and said "Get lost right now because I really don't want to carry this idiot anymore." The team trying something when they see Naruto and Mito carrying their teammate. Naruto sighed then "Perhaps you not listening clearly, I said MOVE IT!" releasing his Conqueror Haki on them knocking them unconscious and the animals behind them as well. Naruto and Mito got to the tower and Naruto throw Sasuke down as Mito lay Sakura down. Naruto looks at the broad and said "Mito stand back." Mito did and Naruto taking out the Heaven and Earth scroll open the both of them and laying them on the ground. The scroll starts to smoke and Iruka appear. Iruka looks at Naruto and said

"So you realize the meaning of the word huh Naruto?" Asked Iruka. Naruto nodded and Mito asked "What are those word mean, Iruka-sensei?" Iruka then start to explain the meaning of the paragraph, after he done Naruto was nowhere in sight he then asked

"Where's Naruto?"

"Oh Nii-san already go to the resting room already." Said Mito as Iruka sweat drop. He then sees Sasuke and Sakura lying around

"What's wrong with Sasuke and Sakura?" Asked Iruka. Mito then start telling him on the event. Iruka then call the ANBU to get the two in medic room and Mito to the Hokage. At the Hokage, Mito then retell the event that happen with Orochimaru, Minato and Kushina shock that their son was the one driving Orochimaru away. Anko then said

"That explain why Orochimaru was badly injured when I saw him. Didn't expect those are from the gaki himself." Said Anko

"Hokage-sama. His profile says he was a dead-last so can you tell me that how a dead-last was able to accomplished a feat that none of the Jonin was able to?" Asked Ibiki

"To be honest I have no idea. Naruto skills are still a mystery and only the Sandaime know about it." Said Minato looking at Sarutobi. Sarutobi could only laugh and said

"Now now. You can see him at the exam so no need to be worry."

The second exam over, now the passing team are gather at the field. The Jonins and the Hokage along with "Special guest" is standing at the "Tora" sign statue. Minato explain about the purpose of the Chunin exam. Kiba along with many other males then spot Yoshino and Kiba said "Wow that girl is beautiful. Hey Shino do you think I'll have a chance if I asked her out?"

"No Kiba. Because that girl is the famous Mikohime of Houri village. Someone like her probably had many suitors already." Said Shino

"Ah c'mon then at least I have a chance, right?" Asked Kiba. Before Shino could answer a jonin named Gecko Hayate step in and said "Hokage-sama I believe I'll explain about the exam." Minato then stand back signaling Hayate. Hayate then said

"Hello everyone and congratulation for passing the second exam but because there're so many passes due to the reason the first and second exam was to easy or something so you all will have a premium." Said Hayate

"Wait but we just got here." Said Shikamaru

"I'm sorry but the final exam has many important guests so we have to cut down the examiner. So those who wish to drop out please raise your hand." Said Hayate

Kabuto then raise his hand to drop out. After he leave, Hayate asked "Alright is there anyone else?" Seeing no one he then explains the premium and after that signaling the electric broad. "All right the examiner and other guest, please go to balcony so you won't get in the way. Examiner please wait until we finish preparing." Yoshino and Mako then go to Naruto. Yoshino said

"Congratulation for passing the second exam Naruto-kun."

"Beside Orochimaru, it's not much of a problem." Said Naruto. Naruto then sense the mutt walking here with team 8 and sighed. Kiba then said

"Hey dope move it. Who do you think you are that you allow to talk to the Mikohime so easy like that?" Before Naruto could say anything Sarutobi said

"Oh I assure you Kiba he has all the right."

"Eh what do you mean Hokage-sama?" Asked Kurenai with many shinobi had a same though

"Because the Mikohime Asano Yoshino is Naruto Uzumaki fiancé." Said Sarutobi dropping the bomb

 **DON the Sandaime dropping the bomb. How will everyone react? I have other plan for Orochimaru death. Please PM or review**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Premium and Final

"Because the Mikohime Asano Yoshino is Naruto Uzumaki fiancé." Said Sarutobi ( **He still not know Naruto new name** )

Dead silence as everyone let the info sink in. After a few minutes, loud voices rang out all over Konoha "EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"

"THAT'S BULLSHIT. The dope gets the hottest girl as his fiancé." Said Kiba still not believing. Shikamaru usually sleepy now is wide awake. Chouji stop eating and drop his bag of chips. Ino was blabbering like "this can't be real, this can't be real…". Shino glass drop as he stills trying to process the news while Hinata was very close to crying and heartbroken with Kurenai trying to calm her down. Team 9 Lee just look shock with Lee and Gai shout about Youth. Team 7 Kakashi drop his book as he trying to think about this info, Sakura like Ino also blabbering while Sasuke just look at him with envy. He only got fangirl after him while the dope got the best of all. Mito just look at Yoshino and though " _So this girl is my future sister-in-law. Hinata looks like she could easily be break with a wind._ " She looks at Hinata and true she was sobbing while being comfort by Kurenai. The remaining ninja just curse Naruto for scoring a girl like that.

"I assure you Kiba it's real. Naruto and Yoshino will be married when they turn 18. I know because me and her father was the one decides this after all." Said Sarutobi

"Um Hokage-sama of all the genins why is Uzumaki?" Asked Kurenai not knowing digging her grave

"AND What's wrong with my son Yuuhi?" Asked Kushina glaring at Kurenai

"Umm no no-nothing Kushina-sama." Said Kurenai realizing her mistake. Kushina just glare at her and look away from her. Kurenai mentally curse herself for looking at Naruto like usually thus angering Kushina and dropping her chance of getting her sensei forgiveness.

"S-sandaime-sama. Surely there's someone better than Naruto." Said Kakashi

"OH?! Do tell me Kakashi! Just exactly make Naruto not suitable?" Asked Minato looking at him with a smile is anything but friendly.

"… Um… well… he was a dead-last?" Said Kakashi meekly

"Oh and who was the one getting his ass save at Wave by the said dead-last huh, Kakashi?" Said Minato looking at Kakashi with a look said " _Go ahead I dare you._ " Kakashi unable to put a comeback just drop his head and be quiet.

"But still it's not fair! Why is the dead-last of all people?" Asked Kiba frustrated

"I don't recall I have to asked you for that GENIN." Said Sarutobi releasing his KI angry that these fools just looking down at his surrogate grandson without even bother to see if he truly the fool they believe he is.

"But what about the Mikohime? There's no way she'll agree to this?" Asked Sakura

"I assure you miss. I truly love Naruto with all my heart. Not like a fangirl like you know what's that mean." Said Yoshino as she leaning on Naruto.

"Take that back you bi-" KI was release from Naruto stopping her as he said "What was that Haruno? C'mon **speak up**." Sakura looks fearful as behind Naruto was the Shinigami appearing. Sarutobi just sighed and said

"Alright that's enough. Hayate start the premium." Hayate nodded then he speaks to his wrist and the screen appearing Sasuke Uchiha vs Akado Yoroi. The two Genins heading down to the field and the match start. When the match start, Mito go to Hinata and asked

"Hinata are you okay?" Hinata just sobbing and said

"Oh, Mito I'm okay." Despise Hinata said that, Mito knew that Hinata is breaking down from the inside. She originally matchmake Hinata to her nii-san but after learning about nii-san fiancé she doesn't what to say to Hinata at all. She worries about what will happen when her match come next. Mito then said

"Okay if you need anything then I'm here for you." Hinata looks at Mito and nodded. The match then ends with Sasuke victory. Sasuke copying Lee move and add a little twist in and rename it. Many people paying attention to the teme making her disgust, these people just judge from the outside apparent and not even bother looking at the underneath like a true ninja. The next match is pretty much normal the sand nin name Kankuro and Tsurugi. The Tsurugi ninja stretching his limb crush Kankuro but then it was revealed that Kankuro is a puppet, the match end by Kankuro crushing Tsurugi limb with his puppet instead. Next match is the Iwa nin named Kurotsuchi and Sakura. The match was pathetic as all Kurotsuchi had to do is dodge Sakura punch and knock her down with a chop. Then it was Kumo nin Yugito and Ino, when Ino using Mind transfer jutsu, it was backfired as she gets tied up while being lost inside Yugito mind until something pushes her out screaming. The next match team 9 kunoichi name Tenten and Suna nin named Temari. The match ending makes her mad because that Suna girl catch Tenten fall by her fan and throw her down but luckily her teammate Lee caught her. The next match excites her the most. Why, because it's her Nii-san and the mutt Kiba. Oh she's going to enjoy this. The two walks down to the field and Naruto is talking to Murasame while at it.

"So master what will you use against this mutt?" Asked Murasame

"Saa I know when it begun." Said Naruto. When the two in position Kiba then said

"Hmm I bet the Sandaime just pity you and letting you marry Mikohime-sama. I bet if I defeat you, they will change their mind immediately." Sarutobi heard that as he silently calls the medic to get ready for Kiba life. Naruto after hearing that then decide

"At second though, the mutt thinks he's so high and mighty when his clan is one of the specialize Taijutsu clan so much, I think I'll use the Rokushiki fully." Said Naruto

"Oh nice Master. It's been a long time I see you use all 7 of Rokushiki." Said Murasame giddy

Naruto turn to Hayate and said "Proctor please start the match please. Oh and by the way there's some change in my name." Hayate and the other confuse at that. Hayate then said

"Oh then can you tell me your name again please?" Naruto just whisper to his ear then Hayate talk to his comp and the screen change to Uzumaki D Naruto. The shinobi wonders what's that D mean after seeing Naruto serious look. After that the proctor sensing his intend so he starts the match so him and the rest of the Jonin and Kage see his skills.

"Haha you won't be able to beat me dope." Said Kiba as he dashes at Naruto to punch him only for Naruto dodge him. Kiba then said "Oh so you can dodge dope then how about this?" Kiba then send fury of punch to Naruto but Naruto using "Kami-e" to dodge him easily and punch his face. Kiba was send back and said "What the? How did you do that?" The same question was shared to the Jonin and Kage as well since they saw how Naruto just flexibly bend like he was "A piece of paper?" Said Mako interrupting their though.

"Um Mako-san… Do you know what Naruto just did?" Asked Kushina. Mako looks at Naruto seeing him nodded and said

"Yes that was one of his technique in his Taijutsu styles… the Rokushiki." Said Mako

"Rokushiki? I never heard of them." Said Gai joining in

"If you want to know about where is it from you have to ask Naruto for that. Anyway, that technique call "Kami-e" this technique allows him to be like a paper, he can move flexibly, light and dodge with an angle that's impossible to the body." Said Mako surprising the Jonin and the Kage.

At the field Naruto looks at Kiba and said "You done mutt?" Said Naruto

"Not yet dope see how you dodge this." Said Kiba feeding Akamaru a pill as there are two Kiba. The two then charge at him with "Gatsuga". Naruto just shaking his head smiling as he uses "Tekkai". The two then suddenly being blow back, Akamaru whimpering as he turns back while Kiba shout "AHHHH! My arm."

"That was reckless of that idiot to charge in like that. That technique is "Tekkai" that technique turn the body into iron steel. With mastery, you can block a cannonball with ease and even causing unbelievable damage if combine with speed." Said Mako as the ninja seeing it in shock. That technique certainly useful to learn and Minato could only shudder at the though of this technique in the hand of the Raikage.

Naruto then said "well then mutt, my turn." Naruto using "Soru" and disappear. Kiba trying to look everywhere but he then being hit continuously on many spots on his body and some non-vital spot have a small hole. Naruto then appear look at Kiba. Mako then said

"That was "Soru". A technique allows him to move with high speed and with training, his fastest speed is now rival to the Yondaime Raikage." Minato looks shock after hearing that. To think his son already at Raikage A on speed at such young age. The Kumo nin especially the dark skin sun glass one hearing that was in shock as Konoha have someone this fast at this age. Mako then continues "Oh and see those hole on the mutt, that was "Shigan". Shigan turn the finger into a small sharpen spear. This technique need speed and agile. When use, you can easily hit multiply spot with a blink of an eye. Naruto previous opponent was filled with hole in mere second by this technique." Said Mako as the ninja now looking scare at Naruto. Even just one technique could easily powerful and Naruto had all of them. Something then clicks inside Minato

"Wait you said this styles name is Rokushiki right? Then that mean there are six techniques, right?" Asked Minato fearing the answer

"You're quite sharp. That's right there are two more as unique as the other four but I don't think the mutt can stand to take them any longer." Said Mako pointing at Kiba. True to her word, Kiba now bleeding a lot, the vital spot may not hit but if he keeps bleeding like that then he will die. But Mako word cause shiver to everyone, this's only four techniques but the power is truly terrifying. Just how strong is the other two?

"Proctor-san I think you should call the match, the mutt looks like he's about to join his ancestor." Said Naruto. Hayate sweat drop at Naruto choice of word and said

"The winner is-" "No way." Said Kiba struggling to stand up.

"There's no way I'm lose to that dead-last trash." Said Kiba but his comment making Naruto angry and he goes to Kiba and stomping his foot on Kiba head

"I suggest be careful at your word mutt. At that time, I could easily aim to your vital spot and end you. Or perhaps do you really want to die that much?" Naruto applying pressure on Kiba head crushing him. Hayate then said

"Naruto you have won let him go."

"Huh that's weird since I don't here him surrender at all." Said Naruto applying more pressure on him. Kiba starts to scream and Minato said

"Naruto stop you won, let him go."

"Naruto there's no need to kill him. Please let him go Naruto." Said Yoshino calling at him. Naruto just stand there and kicking Kiba at Hayate. He looks at Kurenai and said

"Make sure to teach the mutt some humble. Because if he doesn't, I'll not the only one with intend to end his life at all." Said Naruto jump up at the balcony. Medics now double time to stabilize Kiba. After hearing Kiba condition, Kurenai turns to Kushina and said

"Kushina-sama you have to do something about him."

"Oh and do what? To be honest, if Naruto didn't do that then I'll break EVERY single bone in him. What's wrong with your teaching Yuuhi? You're as bad as Hatake." Said Kushina glaring at Kurenai. The gall of this woman, after not helping Naruto in need then demand Naruto punishment because of that ego mutt. "Get out of my sight Yuuhi or I'll do something you'll regret." Said Kushina releasing her KI on Kurenai. Kurenai could only go back to her team with her head down. Mito then walk to Naruto and Yoshino and said

"…Um… hello Asano-san. I'm Mito Uzumaki, Naruto twin sister. Um I want to ask how long did the two of you engage?"

"About two month ago." Said Yoshino

"Eh that fast?" Asked Mito

"Due to circumstance, we have been engaged." Said Yoshino

"Then do you truly like Nii-san?" Asked Mito

"Haizz like I said before, I love Naruto with all my heart. I don't want my fiancé to be any else then him." Said Yoshino

"Then Nii-san what about you? Do you kno-" "If you talking about Hinata, yes I know but I may not hate her but I don't have any feeling for her at all." Said Naruto

"How can you say that Nii-san? Do you k-" "I said that because I know. She said she likes me but did she ever trying to talk to me? I have been alone for a long time with those gods damn BASTARD always find me to beat me up. Where was she when I want a friend? At that time, I only have the old man who willing to take some time to spend it with me. He even takes me to many fun places sometimes. And ironically, he takes me to Houri, where people are nice and also let me find the person I love." Said Naruto putting his hand on Yoshino and hugging her. He continues "So tell me Mito? Where is Hinata when I have to go through that? You can't expect that she just appears and declare that she loves me and I'll accept immediately. I though you would have more level head than that but it appears I was wrong." Said Naruto turn his back to Mito. As for Mito she just didn't know what to do. She wants her brother to see Hinata but she can't because her brother knows nothing about Hinata and Hinata didn't try to talk to her brother before. She wants both her brother and Hinata to happy but her action making her relationship toward her brother screws up. The broad then choosing the next one Hinata Hyuuga and Neji Hyuuga.

Meanwhile, in the dark room of a village, five figures sat in a circle surround by other bodies. The five figures each held cards close to their chests. It looked like a very high stakes game. People eyed each other in suspicion. One person stood above them all and directed everyone's attention to the left. But before anything happen, a door suddenly open, filling the room with light. They look at the source and find a very irritating woman by the door. The woman said

"Tsunade-sama where are you?" She then seeing a woman who wearing a big hat to cover herself.

"By God Shizune. Could you at least wait a little longer?" Asked Tsunade

"Not when you lock me in and take the money." Said Shizune fuming.

"You won't let me go if I didn't." Said Tsunade

"Hey this is a high-stake game. Leave befor-" Seeing Shizune angry look the security guard said "Um… Let yourself in. I have no problem with that."

Shizune returns her look to her mentor and drag her out of the room. Tsunade screaming for Shizune to let her go on the way to the bar. At the bar, Shizune order a table and dropping her mentor on the seat. Tsunade straighten herself and said "You really need to work on your manners."

"How much did we lose?" Asked Shizune, more like demand

"Must you have so little faith in me?" Asked Tsunade huffing

"HOW-MUCH-DID-WE-LOSE?" Asked Shizune gritting her teeth.

"…10"

"THOUSAND?!" Shout out Shizune

"Well… yeah…" Tsunade meekly said

"I haven't there less and five minutes and you lost 10 THOUSAND?!" Shout out Shizune at the last part.

"If you didn't interfere than I would have win them back." Said Tsunade sipping down her sake cup.

"When are you going to stop doing this?" Asked Shizune eye twitching. Before Tsunade could say anything another cup of sake serving at her table. She didn't ask but after seeing the one who order, she couldn't help but scowl.

"Room for one more?" Jiraiya said with a stupid grin on his face

At the exam, Garra had defeated Lee with Lee chance of being a shinobi again has lost. The mummy from Sound named Dosu win against Chouji, Shino win against sound nin named Zaku, Shikamaru win against sound nin Kin. Mito and Fuu match was long and destructive but Mito manage to overpower Fuu with Kurama charka. Minato then said

"Congratulation on the winner. Now please draw the number from this box." Minato pointing at the box Anko has. Everyone then start drawing the number and the match is like this

Naruto D Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuuga

Garra vs Sasuke Uchiha

Mito Namikaze Uzumaki vs Yugito Nii

Shino Aburame vs Kankuro no Sabaku

Dosu vs Kurotsuchi

Shikamaru Nara vs Temari no Sabaku

"Alright you have already seen who is your opponent? Train well and even if you lose, you still have a chance to become Chunin if you manage to impress the judge. Now is there any other question?" Asked Minato. Seeing none he then said "Good then dismiss except for you Naruto I would like to ask you about something." Naruto could only sigh as he follows Minato. At the office Naruto asked

"So what's it Hokage-sama?"

"Naruto about that Rokushiki,,, Where did you learn that?" Asked Minato

"I have no intend to tell you." Said Naruto

"But Naruto-" "Like I said I have no interest to tell you so is there anything else?" Asked Naruto

"Um… yes do you have any plan for training for final?" Asked Minato

"Why do you ask that?" Asked Naruto

"Actually I was thinking I want to train you so-" "I refuse." Said Naruto

"But-" "Don't get me wrong, even if I want to what can you train me at?" Asked Naruto

"Well the Rase-" "It's not the jutsu. I want to ask in Tai, nin, gen what can you train me and no I'm not gonna learn the Rasengan." Said Naruto

"Well…" The truth is, he's quite in a stump, Naruto already so strong he doesn't know what can he teach him at all. Naruto seeing that and said

"I suggest you better prepare for the event at the Chunin Exam. Because that will be a very interesting exam." Naruto walking out of the office and leaving.

 **Done and to be honest I'm stump right now. I have no idea what would the event with Tsunade will be like since the original story is not there yet. Please PM or review.**


End file.
